Without You
by Owl of the Moon
Summary: Jack and Rose presume each other to be dead. As they move on, will fate someday bring them back together and into each others' arms again? And when it does, what battles must the overcome? Please read and review!
1. Jack

**A/N: Ok, this is my first Titanic fic, so please bear with me! All reviews are welcome, as are suggestions and ideas! Just so you know, I'm changing things that happened in the movie up a bit, so just go with it. Enjoy...and please please please R&R!**

Jack couldn't wait to set foot on dry land. After the hellish ordeal he had been through, all he wanted to do was sleep. There was a dull ache in the back of his heart, and he knew it would eventually break through, and rip him to emotional shreds. For now though he wanted to put it off as long as possible.

Night had fallen, and Jack could see the lights of New York City. The Statue of Liberty was illuminated, as his heart fell just a little. _Rose should be here, _he thought to himself silently. Then, with a grimace, he shoved the thought from his mind.

After dropping off the empty Titanic lifeboats at Pier 59, Carpathia made her way to Pier 54, to allow the survivors to disembark. He had managed to avoid the crew members taking down the names of survivors. No one knew he was on the ship, so he felt it made no difference. Also, he was safer if some people thought he was dead. He had won the tickets, and figured that the men he won the tickets from would make it well known that they didn't board the ship at all. Both Tommy and Fabrizio had perished in the disaster, according to the current survivor list. And the one person who had loved with all of his heart for a total of three days was gone. He had noted that Cal, Ruth, and Molly had all made it off the ship. He was glad to see that Molly had made it, but a part of him could have cared less about Cal and Ruth, although he didn't wish them ill. He found that he didn't care because to them, Rose was just a means to an end.

Finally, Carpathia docked. Jack, with nothing in his hands, no money in his pockets, got off the ship as fast as his legs and the giant crowd would allow. Having escaped the insanity, he found a quiet bench in a park. He sat, and his mind drifted. Then for the first time since he was a kid, Jack Dawson broke down and sobbed.

_Jack realized he didn't care if he lived or died. Rose had safely boarded a lifeboat. He knew Cal was lying when he said he had an arrangement for both him and Jack to get on a lifeboat. But if dieing was it took to save Rose, than he'd welcome death. He watched as the lifeboat was lowered into the cold, black sea. He realized he had never told Rose that he loved her, but he knew she knew. _

_"I always win Dawson. One way or another," Cal mocked him. Jack ignored him, and watched as the boat rowed further away. Everything that happened after her fiery red hair faded from sight was a blur. _

_He tried to get on a lifeboat, but was denied time after time, until finally the boats were gone. Realizing that only minutes remained until Titanic was at the bottom of the Atlantic, he moved fast. As the bow broke away, and the the stern fell back, he climbed over the railing so he wouldn't fall to his death. Within a few minutes, it was all over, and Titanic was lost forever. _

_He swam, avoiding the suction until he broke the surface. He remembered how he had told Rose about the cold, and the pain. His description was nothing to the feeling he hadn't felt in well over a decade. Something caught his eye, and he made his way over to it. It was a door panel, and before anyone else could spot it, he climbed aboard. _

_He laid there, staring at the stars, singing "Come Josephine," and waiting for death to overwhelm him. Then a light shone on his face, and he saw a boat there, returning for survivors. _

_Jack made his presence known, and felt his heart lighten. Soon he would be with his Rose again. She'd leave with him when they got to where ever it was they ended up on dry land. He was pulled from the water and covered with blankets as soon as he got in the boat. For awhile, he sat there, staring at the sea, daydreaming of Rose, but sleep soon set in. The next time he opened his eyes, the sun was rising, and the Carpathia was near. His boat was one of the last to be unloaded. _

_After what seemed like hours, the lifeboat was finally unloaded, and Jack made his way, wearily through the crowd, looking for Rose. He didn't know where to look first, he wondered if she had stayed in third class, or got swooped up into first class. All around him people were experiencing every emotion possible. Joy leeped into the eyes of those who found their loved ones. Denial and sadness overwhelmed those who lost someone. There was an aura of shock in the air, despite everything else. Exhausted, Jack sat on a bench, waiting for the crowd to thin. He hadn't expected to fall asleep, but he did. When he awoke, he continued his search._

_Finally, having completely combed through the third, and then second class areas, he knew he had one place left to look. That was first class. He kept thinking that Rose had to be there, there was no place else for her to be. Jack carefully scanned the area, looking at faces, seeing if maybe he could see Molly, or anyone else he had met in first class who had been friendly too him. He saw Madeline Astor, but saw she was in tears, obviously mourning the loss of her husband, and he could not bring himself to confront her. A familiar voice was heard behind him. It was Ruth. _

_"No Caledon! It's not true! Rose was fine when she came aboard, and now she's gone!" Ruth cried out. She fell in Cal's arms, and Cal tried his best to calm her. _

_"I'm sorry Ruth, but it's true. Rose fell out of the lifeboat during the night. Even though she was quickly pulled back in, it was one too many times. She'd been in and out of the water all night, with that gutter rat Dawson. She simply became too cold and too weak to survive."_

_Jack's heart froze in his chest. So that was it. Rose was dead. After all he had done to break her free from her world, and then to save her life, in the end, he was the reason she was dead._


	2. Rose

Rose sat on the bed in the fancy New York hotel. Some how, Cal and her mother had found her. She had been so careful not to be caught again, like some wild animal. Knowing that Cal would come search third class, she left there for second class. Jack was no where to be found. His name was not on the list of survivors, at least not the first one she had seen. Not even her, Cal's or her mother's name had made it on there yet.

She didn't hear the knock on the door, and didn't acknowledge her mother coming in the room. While a part of her loved her mother, another part of her wished she had never seen her again.

"Rose," Ruth began. Ruth placed her hand over Rose's, but Rose pulled her hand back quickly. "Now Rose, I know that you are in shock. We all are. But we've all survived a horrible tragedy."

Ruth's words fell on deaf ears, as Rose zoned out. She was too busy replaying her few precious moments with Jack in her head.

_Rose reached out and grabbed Jack's hand, desperate to feel his skin once more. But in less than a second, her hand was forced from his. She looked around her briefly, watching the ropes lower the boats. She saw children crying and waving good-bye to their fathers. She turned and looked up at Jack. His eyes were focused squarely on her. Try as she might, she was unable to hold back the tears, and allowed them to flow freely down her face. She saw Cal mumble something to Jack, but he ignored whatever it was. _

_The lifeboat hit the water, and as it turned, so did she, wanting to see him as long as possible. Rose thought to herself, "I love you Jack." She regretted not telling him that, and now feared that she'd never be able too. But he knew. Why else would she risk drowning time and time again to save his life when he was handcuffed to a pipe on a sinking ship?_

_Though she could no longer see Jack, Rose continued to stare as Titanic sank lower and lower. She had hoped he had come to his senses and had gone off in hope of finding a boat. _

_Distress rockets were fired, briefly lighting up the dark night. Screams could be heard even though the lifeboat had made some distance. Rose never took her eyes off the ship. Some where on that boat was the man she loved. She pulled Cal's jacket tighter around her, and shivered. Suddenly the lights of Titanic flickered once, and then went out forever, plunging them into total darkness. The only light now was the lanterns and flashlights on the lifeboats. _

_Rose fought sleep, but eventually began to drift off. Suddenly, a large cracking sound startled her awake. Everyone on the lifeboat began to gasp, and she realized that the cracking sound was coming from Titanic. Every flashlight in every boat was aimed in the direction of the ship, and although faint, Rose was able to make out the outline of the ship. Well, what was left. The stern fell back towards the water, and made a huge whooshing and splashing sound. People who were in the path of it screamed. Then the ship was pulled back vertical._

"Rose? Are you listening to me? You've got to snap out of it! You have a huge responsibility to this family," Ruth droned on. Rose barely heard any of it.

_Titanic was gone. The stern had sank within a minute or two of being pulled back vertical. People were screaming, crying. She prayed and prayed that Jack was not one of the souls plunged into the icy water. She also found herself praying that if he was, and was not saved, death would be swift and painless for him. Soon it was quiet, very few people calling out for help. Her eyelids were heavy, and despite the cold, her body began to ache. The gentle rocking of the lifeboat lulled her into a deep sleep. She never saw the lifeboat go back to pull people out of the water. When she woke again, her boat was next in line to be unloaded onto the Carpathia. _

_She was pulled onto the ship, a blanket thrown around her, soup placed in her hand, and she managed to find her way to third class. She searched for Jack, but never found him. She had hoped maybe she could find Fabrizio or Tommy. She never found them either. Rose knew they had all been lost. Jack was lost. The life they wanted to live would never happen. Rose found herself scared and lonely. She feared Cal would come look for her here. Thinking on her feet, she left the third class area for second class. Cal wouldn't think to look there. But he had, and so had her mother, and that's where they had found her. One minute she was staring out at the ocean, silently talking to Jack, the next minute Cal was there. Some how, he had sweet talked her into coming back to first class, to reunite with her torn mother._

Her mother finally stopped talking and left. Rose, thankful for the silence and solitude, laid back on the bed to rest. They weren't leaving New York for a couple more days, but they would soon, and they'd head back to Philadelphia. Just a Rose closed her eyes, she heard a hushed sob from the corner of the room. She turned and saw her mother.

For the first time in her life, Rose felt pity for Ruth. Rose didn't care about fancy things like dresses, and cocktail parties. She wanted to break free and go out and live on her own. But looking at her mother, a woman who had always held her own, broken and tattered, something pulled at Rose's heart.

She didn't love Cal, but she loved her mother. If she had to marry Cal so her mother could survive, then so be it. Maybe she could marry Cal and then run away on her own. If Cal decided to support Ruth after inheriting his millions. She'd find a way to weasel money out of him, enough for Ruth to get by, and then take off.

"Mother, stop crying. I'm here, and I'm not leaving. Stop worrying, I'm going to marry Cal."


	3. Mourning, Deceit

**A/N: I got the scene from the gymnasium from a copy of the script from . I know it doesn't follow the movie exactly, but it's just about the same...so just go with it. :) And as you read in the previous chapters, Rose did NOT jump out of the lifeboat to run back to Jack, however, Cal did still try to kill them. Enjoy!**

_June 1912, New York City_

Jack stared at the piece of paper. He was frustrated, to say the least. He hadn't been able to draw anything since he drew Rose. He tried so hard, but nothing ever came. Every single thing reminded him of her.

Angered, Jack crumpled up the blank paper, and tossed it aside. He rose from the grassy ground he was sitting on, and brushed the dirt from his pants. In an instant, he realized he was sober. Well that just wouldn't do. He was well known at the corner pub, going in every evening. He'd sit there and nurse a few glasses of whiskey until the pain in his heart went from a radiating, burning, stabbing sensation to a dull throb. No matter how drunk he got, the pain never went away.

The pub was in one of the shadier parts of town, prostitutes frequented the place, but after a week of rejecting their offers and through word of mouth, not a single one approached him anymore.

As Jack walked through the open door, there was a party feeling in the air. It was a Friday night, and the place was crammed with people looking for a good time at a cheap cost. He saw a woman sitting at a table with her beau, drinking brandy. He was reminded of a night, a couple months earlier.

_Rose chugged the brandy down, and Jack just stared. A young lady, drinking with scoundrels! She saw him gapping, and stopped drinking._

_"What? You think a first glass girl can't drink?" Rose teased._

Jack shook the memory from his head. The bartender saw Jack and hollered to him.

"Your usual, Jack?"

Jack was about to reply with a yes, and then stopped. He suddenly realized that he shouldn't be doing this. He had lost his true love and best friends in one night. That did not mean he had to lose who he was. He'd always mourn Rose, he'd always miss her. But burying her memories in booze was hurting him more than he realized. He looked at the bartender.

"No Jim. Not tonight. I think I'm just going to head home and get some sleep." With that, Jack turned and walked out of the bar, knowing full well he wouldn't be returning.

_June 1912, Philadelphia_

Rose stood still as a statue, as she went through her last fitting. In a week she was going to marry a man she loathed, just so her mother could get by. She still didn't understand the pity she suddenly felt for her mother, but could only attribute it to the sinking of Titanic and near death experience.

Ruth had become more demanding than ever, not paying attention to her daughter's emotions. Instead, she only focused on getting her and Cal married. If Rose knew was Ruth and Cal knew, she'd be gone. Lost to them forever.

Guilt weighed heavily on her heart. Jack wouldn't want her to this would he? She wasn't marrying for love, and not really even for money. Rose didn't give a hoot about being rich and proper anymore, but kept up appearances. Suddenly, her memory gave her a little jog.

_"Rose, you're no picnic... you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that  
you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl  
I've ever known and-" _

_Rose knew she had to stop him from speaking._

_"Jack, I-"_

_"No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing... and I know I have  
nothing to offer you, Rose. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I  
jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowin' that you're goin' to be  
alright."_

"You're making this very hard. I'll be fine. Really."

_**"**__I don't think so. They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and  
you're goin' to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause  
you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is goin' to go out."_

_Rose was speechless. No one she had ever known was so open and honest with her._

_"It's not up to you to save me, Jack." _

_Jack looked in her eyes, he knew it was true. Rose knew what he was going to say before the words even left his mouth._

_"You're right. Only you can do that."_

"Rose! Darlin' how are you?" A familiar voice pulled Rose from her thoughts. She looked up to see Molly standing there. Molly who had been so enthralled with Jack Dawson. Rose gathered her composure and shooed the seamstress away.

"Hello Molly. How are you?" Rose smiled at her old friend. There was something different about her smile though. This one was a genuine smile, not the fake grin she was so used to plastering on her face. Rose hugged Molly, grateful that she was here.

"I'm fine Rose, just fine. How about yourself? I see you're marrying Cal in a week..." Molly began. Rose noticed something in Molly's voice. It was doubt. Rose saw that Molly simply just didn't understand why Rose would return to the world she hated.

"I have to Molly. I have no other choice. Jack's gone, I have no one out there waiting for me. And my mother...there's no way she'd make it on her own. If I run off, where will that leave her? Cal's selfish, he's not going to take of her."

Molly took Rose's hand and led her to the couch. "Darlin', I think you and I need to have a long talk."

"Are you nervous m'boy?" Nathan Hockley asked his son with a strong pat on the back. Cal smirked.

"No, not at all. Why should I be?"

"Well for one that gutter rat who almost stole your fiancée away from you is still alive out there somewhere. Why didn't you take him out when you had the chance?" Cal laughed at the idea as he recalled his attempt.

"Oh I tried too, believe me. I was offering Rose the world, and she'd rather have a starving artist, and live in poverty. You know what she told me?" Nathan shook his head as he puffed on his cigar. "I'd rather be his whore than our wife!"

Nathan continued to stare with interest. "How did that come about?" Cal went on to tell his father the entire story, everything from Jack saving Rose from going overboard, to the dinner, to the nude sketch. He explained how he framed Jack for stealing the Heart of the Ocean, being arrested, and Rose running away from a lifeboat to save _him_.

"I went after her Father, there was no way I was going to lose her to him. I would have knocked her out and put her on a lifeboat unconscious if I had to. But when I found her she was with _him_." Cal practically growled the last word. He hated Jack Dawson with a passion. "Lovejoy was with me, and I grabbed his gun, and started shooting." Cal let out a little chuckle. "I remember thinking, 'As long as I kill him, I don't care if Rose ends up hurt or killed in the process.' Anyways, they escaped, and made it back up to the boats, and Rose was refusing to get on a lifeboat. I stepped in and managed to talk her into, claiming I had an arrangement that would get both Jack and I off the ship safely. Of course the arrangement was just for myself, but after her precious Jack did some more brainwashing, she got on the boat."

Nathan let out a deep breath. He was proud of his son, always making sure his life went his way and no one else's. "So this Dawson is out of the picture then?"

Cal looked at his father. He'd be sad to hear it, and Cal was angry to say it. "Hopefully. Ruth and I saw the little rat on the Carpathia. We had already talked Rose back into coming into first class, and had managed to hide her in the stateroom. After a brief discussion, we staged a false mourning of the loss of Rose. You would have enjoyed the look on Dawson's face! He never approached us, and went back to third class, were he belonged. We haven't seen him again, and his name never made it on the survivor list."


	4. A Realization

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They really help me keep going on this! P.S. Just an interesting fact. Did you know that trains on wedding gowns were a symbol of wealth and importance? The bigger the train, the more rich and important you were. Ok, on to the story.**

Molly and Rose sat on the couch. Rose really did look beautiful in her wedding gown. It was square cut in front, yet not revealing. The sleeves were short and off the shoulder. The gown was of course full length, with a three foot train. Down the sides, and along the shoulder line were little silver beads. "You really do look beautiful Rose."

"Thank you," Rose said sincerely. Molly's face was serious. "What is it Molly?"

"Oh Rose! You may look beautiful on the outside, but I know this isn't what you want! Why, the contempt you feel for Cal and this whole situation is practically radiating off of you like heat from a stove! Why are you allowing yourself to do this?"

Rose gasped, but she was surprised that Molly could see through her facade. Silently, she cursed God for taking Jack from her.

"Because it's my responsibility," she muttered. Molly shook her head.

"You don't believe that for one second do you?" Rose looked up at her.

"No Molly, I don't. But if I don't marry Cal, what will become of my mother? He will simply abandon her and she'll be all alone. I pity her Molly."

Molly thought it over for a minute. Rose was brave, that was a sure thing. But none of it made sense. There was something else.

"That's not it Rose. And you know it, even if you won't admit it to yourself. Why you had fallen in love with Jack!" Rose winced at the mention of his name. "Would you have really forgot all about him if Titanic hadn't sunk, and docked in New York as planned?" Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Molly held up her hand, indicating that she was not done. "You know damn good and well that you were planning a life with Jack. I could tell at dinner. You're eyes sparkled like a school girl when he talked, and the smile you had was real, not a fake one you held for Cal."

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Molly was right. No wonder her and Jack got along so well, they were like twins separated at birth, just with a wide age difference. Instead, Rose placed her head in her hands, and began to weep.

Molly wrapped her arms around her, and attempted to comfort her as she wept. And wept she did, her sobs growing louder and louder, her tears coming faster and faster. In the past two months, Rose hadn't cried since she boarded the lifeboat. She hadn't allowed herself. She tried so hard to push Jack to the back of her mind and focus on making someone else happy. The fire that Jack loved about her, hadn't gone out yet, but it was burning very low. Memories flooded her mind.

_"Hello Jack. I've changed my mind."_

_"I want you to draw me like one of your French girls wearing this. Wearing only this."_

_"Put your hands on me Jack."_

_"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you."_

Rose felt a heat in her spirit that she had not felt since that cold night in the middle of the North Atlantic. Finally, she allowed herself to calm down. She pulled herself from Molly's embrace.

"You're right Molly. This isn't me! I can't do this! But I'm scared. Terrified of striking out on my own with no one to protect me. I don't know the first thing about...well anything really. I don't know how to cook, I don't know how to sew, I wouldn't even know how to get a job! I suppose I could steal some money from Cal's safe here and go to California and try my luck with becoming a moving picture actress, but what if I fail? What then?" Rose stood and began to pace the room.

"Rose...Rose...Rose!" Molly hollered, finally getting her attention. "Sit back down before you wear a hole in the carpet. Cal would be pissed." With that Rose burst out in giggles. She began to laugh so hard, she had to sit down right where she had been standing. Molly smiled and let out a laugh as well, feeling the warmth of Rose's laugh. After a few minutes, the women managed to compose themselves.

"Rose darlin', do you really love your mother? Or Cal?" Molly asked seriously.

"Honestly, no. I pity them. Mother hated Jack, and all she cared about was getting me married so she could maintain her social status." Something dawned on Rose just then. "Oh my God Molly, what she was doing was no more than selling me! And the same with Cal, he just wants a pretty girl on his arm, a trophy wife!" Molly nodded in agreement. The girl had a head on her shoulders alright.

"Come here and sit down." Rose got up from the floor, and returned to the couch were Molly was sitting. "Now you listen to me. I love you like I love my own children. If you want to break free from this, I will help you."

"Molly, I couldn't..."

"Now, I won't hear any of that nonsense! I'm not going to give you a million bucks and tell you to go crazy. I am simply offering you a place to stay with me until you get up on your feet. I'll help you get a job, teach you to cook and sew. My son Lawrence is married and out of the house, and my daughter Catherine is engaged and will be leaving soon."

Rose sat in shock. A mere hour ago she was on the verge of living a very dull and miserable life. Now Molly was here, and offering her the lifeline she so desperately wanted and needed. "But how would we do this? When? I'm supposed to marry Cal in a week!"

"Well as I'm not invited to the wedding because first, you didn't know me before Titanic, and second, I'm considered vulgar and crass in your family's social circle, I'll be returning to Colorado." Molly reached into her purse and grabbed a wad of cash. "Here, take this. There's a train leaving Thursday evening for Denver. It'll take a couple days to get there, but I'll meet you there. Buy yourself some clothes, and this will cover food expenses on the trip."

In shock, Rose gingerly took the money. Then she threw her arms around Molly. "Thank you Molly! Thank you so much! Do you think I could ask you one more small favor?"

"Sure."

"Help me get out of this wretched dress!"


	5. Breaking Free

**A/N: Don't panic after reading this chapter...I haven't forgotten about Jack! He'll be back soon! I promise!**

_Early Afternoon, June 1912, THURSDAY_

Rose's head and heart both were pounding. In a few hours, she was going to break free of her chains, and take off. Heading off for, well not the horizon as she had once told Jack she wished for. But she was heading off for the mountains of Colorado.

She had considered buying everything for her trip the day before, but thought better of it. Eyebrows would be raised at her walking out of the house with bags. So instead, she squeezed a few essentials in her purse, and proceeded to go shopping now.

"Going somewhere Sweetpea?" Cal asked as he walked into her room. She was startled, but kept her cool.

"Yes actually. I realized that I don't have any proper undergarments for our wedding night," Rose smoothly lied. _Not that it matters, you'll never be with me, _she added silently in her head.

Cal smirked his cocky smirk, and reached into his jacket pocket. He withdrew his hand with a small amount of cash in it. "Here darling. Take this and buy yourself the best." Rose contemplated for only a moment before taking the cash, and without looking, stashed it in her purse.

"Thank you Cal. I'll be gone for awhile I'm sure. I'll try and make it back before dinner."

Cal nodded. "Please do. The chef is preparing lamb, your favorite." He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rose replied. Cal left the room to attend to some business matter or another. She didn't care, he was out of her face, and soon out of her life. She looked at the amount of money he had given her. There was $500! She was shocked. Molly had given her $300. She was planning to take some of her finer jewelry with her to pawn when she got to Colorado. It was ridiculous to think Molly would take the money back, although Rose planned to pointlessly offer. What she had now, and what she'd get from the jewelry would help her get by for a few months. As she looked through her jewelry box, she came across she would take, but couldn't sell. She picked up the Heart of the Ocean. It was a gift from Cal, but it had memories of Jack hidden inside. She'd treasure it forever, and as far as she was concerned, it had no financial value.

"Miss?" The maid knocked on the door. Rose turned. "You have a telegram." Rose grabbed the envelope and saw it was from Molly. Her heart took a slight tumble to her stomach. Was Molly backing out? She ripped it open.

"Rose. I look forward to seeing you. I realized that you cannot travel alone. My son Lawrence will meet you at the station and escort you to Denver. He will be holding a sign that reads 'Larry.' He has a description of you. Hope you travel well. Molly."

Rose didn't realize she was holding her breath until she let it out. Molly was simply making sure she was safe.

"Teresa. Did anyone else see this?"

"No Miss. No one else is here except you and the help. It came just moment ago." Rose thought a moment and reached into her purse and scolded herself for having a 'Cal moment.' She withdrew $50 and handed it to Teresa. The maid shook her head, "Oh no Miss-"

Rose cut her off. "As far as you are concerned, I never received a telegram. Is that clear?" Teresa understood and took the money.

"Yes Miss. Have a pleasant afternoon." Teresa gave a little curtsy, and then left the room.

Rose went into the bathroom and locked the door. She opened her purse, and began to make sure she had everything she needed. She took the telegram and the money she wouldn't need until she got to Colorado, and shoved them into the telegram envelope. She shoved that to the bottom. Next she took one of her expensive gloves, and dropped all her jewelry in there. She had an extra set of undergarment, which she rolled up tightly and tied together with a string and placed them on top. Finally, she put the money she would need during the trip and placed it in a small coin purse and set it in. Confident that it wasn't obvious, and nothing expensive would fall out, she closed the purse. She grabbed the Heart of the Ocean, and tucked it into her corset. Sure it was uncomfortable, but it worked.

Finally, she was ready. Unlocking the door, and leaving her room, she found the house to still be empty. It was a beautiful day out. Warm but not hot. She knew it would look odd if she wasn't driven anywhere, especially if she was going shopping. She got in the car, and checked her watch. She had three hours left before the train left. _Alright, a couple hours shopping, and then I get away from everything._

Rose casually looked around in the various boutiques. She hadn't bought anything yet, just continued to browse. She didn't want to carry bags and bags of expensive clothes on the train. She decided her and Molly could go shopping together when she got to Colorado. As the minutes ticked by, Rose decided to buy two new outfits. One to sneak away in, and another to have fresh, just in case she didn't shop for a few more days. She stepped up to make her final purchase.

"Wow, this really is a lovely dress," the cashier said as she rang her up. Now was the time.

"Yes it is. Say, I was wondering if I go back to the fitting rooms and change into so that I may wear it home. I'd like to surprise my husband to be." The cashier smiled warmly.

"No that is not a problem at all. If you'd like, I can place the clothes you are wearing now in a package for you in place of the new ones."

"That would be wonderful." Rose finished paying and returned to the dressing room. Quickly she shed the yellow dress she had on, and slipped into the new green one. Anyone who knew Rose, knew she hated wearing green. She felt that with her bright red hair, she looked like a Christmas tree. She quickly pinned her hair up, as she had allowed to flow freely that day, and placed the matching hat on her head. Perfect. She knew the chauffeur would be getting a drink at a nearby pub, as she requested he not be back for yet another half hour. Rose gathered all her things, and left the store, and headed to the train station.


	6. Close Call

**A/N: Sorry for the few days break! Been busy. Anyways, just to clarify a few things here. I don't know if a train would travel cross-country 100 years ago, but they do now, and I'm not sure how long it would have taken, so let's agree to disagree about any discrepancies. Although if anyone does know these historical facts, please share them with me. And as for Molly Brown and her life, I'm trying to keep as historically correct as possible with what information I've found. So just go with the flow. :) Enjoy! Please review!**

Rose settled back into her seat on the train. She sat next to the window, and tucked her purse between her hip and the wall. Lawrence, Molly's son sat down next to her.

"Mr. Brown, thank you so much for escorting me on this trip," Rose began.

"It's no trouble at all. I had some business to attend to nearby, and my mother knew of this and asked if I could escort a young lady to Colorado. I was planning to visit the city of Philadelphia over the weekend, take in the sites and such, and return home on Monday. However, since this train makes a stop in Kansas City, my wife Eileen and our one year old son Pat will be joining us. I hope that's not a problem." Lawrence explained to Rose. Rose smiled.

"No! No problem at all. Did your mother explain to you why I am going to Colorado?" Rose asked.

"She did not. I'm not one to pry, and if you want to tell me that is fine, it not, that's fine too." Rose thought it over for a moment. She felt she had to get it off her chest.

"It's a rather long story," Rose began. Then, suddenly a yawn overpowered her. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh! Excuse me! It's been quite a long day!"

Lawrence chuckled. "That's alright Ms. Rose. Night is going to be here soon. The lights will dim, and you should try and get some sleep." Then he added in a lower voice. "You know, it wouldn't be a bad idea to tuck your purse up inside of your dress, and kind of sit on it. Don't worry, I'm a gentlemen, I won't look, " he added with a touch of humor in his voice.

Lawrence turned around, and Rose did just that. "It's fine, you can look now," she said with a small laugh. "I think I'm going to close my eyes for a bit, I'll be more refreshed after a few hours sleep." Lawrence nodded, and pulled a newspaper from his briefcase.

Rose closed her eyes. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep with this much excitement going through her body. But it wasn't long before the gentle rocking motion of the train lulled her to sleep.

Meanwhile...

"Where is she?" Cal demanded. Rose was no where in sight. No where to be found.

"I drove her to the boutiques in the downtown area. That is when and where she disappeared," the chauffeur simply replied to Cal.

"Did you remain in the car the whole time Raymond?" Cal demanded. Cal knew full well that Raymond often went for a cup of coffee or an ale, while whomever he was driving around was out of the car. Cal had never had a problem with it either, so Raymond was not afraid of answering.

"No sir. I was in Charlie's Pub, getting a small lunch. When I noticed that she was not back at the time she asked to be picked up, I got a little suspicious, but waited maybe ten extra minutes in case she lost track of time. However, I've never known Ms. Dewitt Bukater to be late. So I began to search the boutiques. I didn't see her."

"Did you ask anyone if they had seen her?" Cal asked.

"No sir, I did not think to do that. I apologize."

Cal sneered. "Well then, be ready to take both me, and her mother tomorrow so that we may ask around. I expect you to be here at seven. If you are a minute late, do not bother coming at all. That's all." With that, Raymond was dismissed.

"Dammit!" Cal yelled. At that moment Ruth walked into the room.

"What was all that yelling about? Has Rose gone missing?" Ruth had overheard bits and pieces of the conversation.

"It appears so. We're going to look for her tomorrow, she couldn't have gotten far." Cal tried to reassure Ruth. "It's not like she can make it on her own out there. This is just pre wedding jitters, unless..." Cal trailed off and his face became pale. "Damn you Dawson!"

Meanwhile...

"Chicago, Illinois. Thirty minutes," the conductor announced as he walked along the train. "Chicago! Thirty minutes!"

The conductor shouting stirred Jack from his sleep. Finally, he thought to himself. He'd been on this train for three days. He gazed out the window, at the sky. It was dawn, his favorite time of day. The sky in the east was pink as the first rays of the sun began to kiss the horizon. But the the west, it was still dark, and stars were still visible. Birds were singing, and crickets were still chirping. At least he figured they were, he couldn't hear them inside the train.

When he had boarded the train Wednesday in New York, he contemplating going all the way to Los Angles. He put that idea to rest though. He had barely enough money to make it to Chicago as it was. He'd heard there was good work in Chicago, and felt he'd make a good life for himself there. Or maybe he'd just continue on with his life as it had been a few months ago. Jack wasn't really sure, but he'd take each day as it came.

He hadn't touched a drink since he walked out of the pub in New York. He'd finally let himself grieve for Rose. Instead of going to bed drunk, he went to bed sober, and cried himself to sleep. He landed himself a job, and was able to buy new clothes. At least he didn't have to worry about rent then, as he had made good friends with a local innkeeper who allowed him room and board in exchange for repainting the outside of the inn, and making any small repairs that he was able.

Jack had even bought fresh paper, and a new pencils. Slowly, over time, Jack was able to draw again. It still reminded him of Rose, but he realized those memories were happy ones, and decided against burying them down deep inside.

Jack grabbed his jacket and satchel off the empty seat next to him, and stood to get off the train. He'd make his life work. Starting here in Chicago. He knew he could do it.

Meanwhile...

Rose stirred and rubbed her eyes. She looked out the window, and didn't know where she was. She did notice however, that it was a major city, and the train was slowing. She looked over and saw Lawrence was still sleeping.

"This stop, Chicago! Chicago, this stop!" the conductor announced as he walked past.


	7. Starting Over

**A/N: I looked and looked and looked some more in an attempt to find a description of Chicago for this time. All I could find was recovery and rebuilding from the Great Chicago Fire and the Roaring Twenties. So I'm doing the best I can. :) (You'd think I could do better, I live right outside Chicago)**

Jack squinted against the bright sunlight_. So this is Chicago_, he thought to himself. It reminded him of New York. There were cars and carriages, and people everywhere. There was definitely a hustle and bustle feel to the crowd around him. People speaking every language imaginable all around him.

Jack hoisted his bag a little higher up on his shoulder and began his long walk. He had no idea where he was going, or where he was going to find a job, but suddenly it didn't matter anymore. He was back to living his life, one moment at a time.

He thought of Rose as he walked. He imagined her smiling face and infectious laugh. _Rose, you'd love being here,_ he thought to himself. Jack wouldn't allow himself to imagine her here with him, holding his hand. But he knew she would be, every step of the way. She'd believe in him, and stay with him, no matter what came along.

Looking ahead, Jack that saw he was walking toward Lake Michigan. He'd heard about it, and the surrounding areas. It was a the "Third Coast" of America, after the Atlantic and Pacific coasts. Away from the city, there were great sand dunes, an awesome beauty of nature. Jack couldn't believe that he had never been to this area before, despite growing up in Chippewa Falls. Of course, he lived closer to the Mississippi River than to Lake Michigan. He remembered when he left Wisconsin, he'd traveled down the Mississippi on a steamboat. He worked on it, not being able to enjoy the trip. But it got him where he needed to be, and from there, he moved on.

Jack was so absorbed in his thoughts, that suddenly he wandered upon some docks along the lake front. He noticed there were many workers there. Some were unloading cargo from a large boat, while others loaded it onto a wagon for delivery. He stood there, observing for a few minutes, and noticed a big, muscular man shouting directions. Assuming him to be a foreman, Jack walked over to meet him, and talk his way into a job.

The foreman noticed Jack approaching, and watched him from the corner of his eye while he signed off on a shipping order. Before Jack could open his mouth, the foreman spoke.

"Looking for work I suppose?" Jack was slightly taken aback by the man's brash tone. But he gathered himself, let out a laugh, and answered him.

"I am. And I suppose you get people coming by all the time looking for work?" The foreman's face didn't change. "I'll take that as a yes then. I'm Jack Dawson, a man with little education, no money, and nothing else to do but work." The foreman stopped looking at him suspiciously, and gave him a once over.

"You're kind of gangly ain't ya boy?"

"And you're kind of large." Jack smiled with the comment. He allowed his eyes to twinkle a little. The foreman looked like he might burst out yelling obscenities any moment, but instead, burst out with a hearty laugh.

"Well, I'll be damned! Never had no one ever talk their way into a job with an insult before. Now, this here job is hard, demanding. We get here at six in the morning and don't leave until six in the evening, sometimes later. See that boat over there? It's a fishing boat. We unload the catches from that and others that arrive at the dock. Then we take them to the local shops. It's backbreaking sometimes, and as you can tell, it gets rather warm, downright hot sometimes, in the summer. The winters are brutally cold. Although in the winter we don't work everyday. Sometimes we go weeks without working in the winter if the lake's frozen. We're you from anyways Dawson?"

"Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. I'm used to cold winters. Fell through some ice one winter out on Lake Wissota." Jack liked this guy. He was friendly and down to earth. Even though he put on a tough appearance, he made Jack feel welcome.

"Good, no stranger to the cold then. The heat might get to ya though." Jack shook his head. "Well, just saying. We can't have any slackers. Is that understood?"

"Indeed sir." The foreman laughed again.

"Name's Bart."

"Okay then Bart. When do I start?" Bart thought it over for a moment.

"You look like you have everything you own in that bag there. Did you just arrive here in Chicago?"

"I did, just this morning from New York."

"Got any place to stay?"

"Not yet, but it's not the first time I've been homeless. I'll manage."

"Na' ah, can't have ya sleeping under some bridge like a bum. My wife Tina and I run a boarding house down the road a piece. Let's say you stay there for awhile until you get on your feet. We've got the room, and to be honest, I need the help here at the docks. Pay depends on the catches we get in from day to day. Runs anywhere from two dollars to seven dollars a day. You'll have a roof over your head, food in your belly, and a job. Sound fair?"

Jack somehow managed to keep his jaw from dropping. He'd always managed to get work where ever he went, but this! This was something completely different.

"Sounds more than fair to me!"

"Good. We've got load to deliver right now. So I'm going to have the driver drop you off at the boarding house. Once you get some food in ya and a good night's sleep, you can start in the morning. Don't worry about oversleeping, I'll wake ya. Welcome aboard, Dawson."


	8. A New Life

**A/N: Sorry guys! I hate when writer's block hits and hits hard. Every idea I had just sucked. In the meantime, hope all who are reading this, also read my one shot fic that I wrote over the weekend. It's titled Nothing Else Matters. (A few glasses of wine, and a leftover Vicodin from oral surgery is to thank for that, thank God for spell check! LOL)**

Denver, Colorado

Rose stretched as she opened her eyes. The sun was streaming brightly into her window. She wondered what time it was, and looked over to find that it was six in the morning. For a brief moment, Rose wondered why she was wide awake. Then she realized that there was a two hour time difference. Molly had warned her about it last night, and Rose knew if would take her a few days to adjust to it.

Rose sat up, and pulled her robe on. She went into the bathroom, intending to take a bath. She felt gross, and her hair felt heavy from two days of not being washed. Rose was glad she had bought an extra outfit before running away. She'd have to go out today and buy some new clothes. She'd also have to pawn some of her jewelry to get some extra money. Rose had already offered to pay Molly back, but Molly refused, saying she couldn't take back a gift. So Rose was financially comfortable for a little while. The jewelry would probably bring in a hefty amount. Thinking of the jewelry, Rose exited the bathroom, and retrieved the Heart of the Ocean. She had placed it in the bedside table the night before.

She sat on the bed, turning it over in her hands again and again. Deep in thought about Jack, Rose barely noticed the knock on the bedroom door. It wasn't until Molly called out her name that Rose answered.

"Come in Molly." Rose didn't put her treasure away. She didn't feel that she needed to hide anything from Molly, and was refreshed by the thought.

"I thought I heard you up and about. Did you sleep well?" Molly asked, sincerely concerned. Molly noticed the necklace in Rose's hand, but didn't say anything.

"I think so. I'm not tired, but it was obviously a restless sleep. Look at the mess I made of my bed!" Rose knew in her previous life, she would have felt embarrassed by allowing someone into her room in this condition. However, Rose had left that life behind a few days ago, and was determined to not let such small, petty issues bother her anymore. Molly let out a laugh.

"Rose, already you look happier, I can see that in your face." Molly again looked down at the necklace, and couldn't help herself. "Are you planning to knock someone out with that thing? It's huge!" This time, Rose let out a laugh.

"It is, isn't it? I think Cal said it was fifty six carats. But no, I'm not planning to knock anyone over the head with it. This is something important to me," Rose explained. Molly looked perplexed, and Rose went on. "Cal gave this to me aboard Titanic, the night I met Jack. The following day I was talking to..." it still hurt to say his name "...Jack. He showed me some of his drawings, and there was a lot of French girls in there. Nude French girls." Molly raised her one eyebrow.

"Jack drew nude women?"

Rose smiled at Molly's reaction, as she had the same one. "Yes he did. But it wasn't sexual, it was art. I remember him telling me the one prostitute that he drew had beautiful hands. She really did. She also had only one leg," Rose chuckled as she remembered that drawing. "Long story, short, I asked him to draw me wearing nothing but the Heart of the Ocean. And he did."

"Wow. I would have never have guessed that. But to honest, it really doesn't surprise me. You two were such wild, free spirits." Rose sighed at Molly's words. Molly looked down at the diamond in Rose's hand again. "So I'm guessing that despite the fact that Cal gave this to you, you're going to keep it because it reminds you of Jack." Rose nodded.

"I was planning to get off the ship with him. I told him as much a few minutes before the iceberg," Rose told Molly. "I miss him Molly. I only knew him for a few days and I don't care how crazy it sounds, I love him."

"Rose, it does _not _sound crazy. He was everything you needed and wanted," Molly replied. "Do you mind if I ask, how did you two meet anyways?" Rose looked at her friend. She had wanted to badly to share this story with someone. She had considered it on the train, telling Lawrence and his wife, but instead told them that she had survived Titanic, and was running away from her controlling fiancé, and selfish mother.

"I was hanging off the back of the ship." Molly's mouth fell open, and her eyes widened. "Seriously. I was tired of my life. I hated it. The endless bore of parties, and teatimes, and the mindless conversations. I hated Cal. The only reason I was marrying him was for the money, because my father gambled away all of ours. My mother told me on board that it was a 'good match with Hockley' and it would 'insure our survival.' So I planned to jump overboard, and say to hell with them. But then Jack showed up, and talked about how cold the water was. He said he knew because he had fallen through some thin ice in Wisconsin when he was a kid. He completely distracted me and the next thing I knew, he was helping me step over the railing. But I slipped on my dress and did almost fall off, but Jack pulled me over. A couple of officers thought he was trying to rape me, and I don't blame them. I had been screaming for help, when Jack pulled me over the rail, we both stumbled, him on top of me. My dress was pulled up above my knees, and I was shaking from the experience. Add the mix of social status in there, and well, they assumed the worst." Rose went on to explain how she defended Jack, and his invitation to dinner.

"You know Cal only invited him because he thought he wouldn't show up. And if he did show up, he'd be dressed in raggedy old clothes, and he'd be looked down at," Molly told Rose. Rose nodded in agreement. "I'm awfully glad I had bought that tuxedo for my son. Jack sure did win over everyone at dinner. Well except for them of course," Molly added. She knew she didn't have to say Ruth's or Cal's names.

Tears had finally fallen down Rose's cheeks, and she wiped them away quickly. Molly offered Rose a hug, which she gladly accepted. "Thank you so much Molly. For everything. You saved me from a horrible life."

Molly smiled warmly. "I'm just picking up where Jack left off. He'd want this for you, and he'd be so happy for you." Rose couldn't help but smile, as she knew that was the truth. "Now, how about you take a nice long bath and get dressed. We have to get you some new clothes, and then we're going out to dinner tonight with my son and his family. They're going to be leaving on the morning train back to Kansas City."

"Molly, that sounds great. After all, you are my family now. And I couldn't ask for one better."


	9. War Declared

**A/N: Okay, yes, I have fast forwarded a lot. But after another nasty case of writer's block, I decided for your sanity, as well as my own, I needed to. Otherwise, there would have been a lot of unneeded chapters, and my head would be through the wall. :)**

_April 6th, 1917 Chicago_

"So it's true then? President Wilson declared war on Germany?" Bart asked, somewhat uneasily.

"I'm afraid so Bart," Jack confirmed, with a touch of dread to his voice.

Jack looked at his boss, who was also his friend. As the years had passed, and Chicago continued to be built around them, Jack and Bart had become very close. Within a year of being hired, Jack was given more responsibility and work than anyone else. Jack, who usually left when he got tired of being some place, had stayed in Chicago close to five years. Something in him kept him here. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't mind. The world was changing, and everyday there was something new to see in the city. But now with war, Jack was feeling a long missed itch.

Two winters ago, Bart had come down with pneumonia. His doctor would not allow to back to work for months, until the sickness worked its way out of his body. Bart called on Jack, and asked him to take over the business down at the docks while he recovered. Jack immediately agreed, and upon being cleared to work, Bart returned to find a big shock.

Jack had run the books better than Bart himself could ever admit to doing. Jack had changed the schedule to better suit the workers and customers. Bart found himself to be so pleased that he offered Jack half the business, and they became a working team.

"Well," Bart began thoughtfully, "I guess we'll have to see if there will be a draft and go from there. I mean if there is a draft, we're going to lose some good workers, depending on the age and conditions. I'm sure some of them will dodge it if they've got nothing to lose. Hell, you might even fall into that age group."

Jack mulled over his thoughts in his head. He had almost died coming back to America years ago, but now he was considering going to die for America. Bart looked at him and saw into Jack's head.

"You're going to enlist aren't you Jack?" Jack was taken back a little by that. He had always known that Bart knew him very well, but he didn't think Bart could tell what his was thinking.

"I am thinking about it, yes. Bart, I told you years ago about my life before I came to Chicago. And for some reason I settled here. I don't know why I did, but I did. Now something inside of me is telling me to do this." Jack hoped his friend would understand.

"Jack, I feel like I've known you much longer than I have. You're probably going to end up being drafted anyways, so you may as well enlist. But on one condition. You better get back here without any bullet holes in ya!" Bart told Jack. Jack couldn't help but laugh at Bart's sarcasm. He didn't mind it one bit, and was relieved that Bart understood.

"Bart, you are such a great friend. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. And I promise when I'm done, I will come back."

_Meanwhile in Denver..._

"Oh my God," Rose gasped. "Are you sure Molly?"

"I'm quite sure Rose. America's going to war against Germany. It was announced this morning." Rose had to sit down and luckily there was a chair right behind her.

"What does this mean? I mean, how is this going to affect us?" Rose asked her.

"Well I would imagine there will be a draft, and since your boss Frank is still in his twenties, albeit late twenties, he might be drafted, unless he enlists."

Rose realized that she hadn't thought about that. Frank worked at the local theater and had hired Rose shortly after she arrived as the set designer. He was the manager, and Rose had met him the night after she arrived in Denver. Rose had met the director, and pointed out that while the acting was brilliant, the set failed to pull her into the play. She had mentioned that the actors were believable in their roles, but not in the environment. Rose expected to believe that they weren't just actors reciting lines on a stage, but the characters themselves brought to life. Molly had made a large contribution to the theater and Rose had designed every set since then. She'd even assisted in directing a few plays herself.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to Frank about this in the morning when I go into work." Molly agreed with Rose. "What about Lawrence? Will he enlist, or wait to be drafted?" Molly let out a chuckle.

"Knowing my son, he's probably already overseas. It's not in him to wait around for the other shoe to drop. Don't you remember him talking about it at Christmas?"

Rose recalled the conversation just a few months prior to today. Lawrence and his family had visited, as had Molly's daughter Catherine and her family. Lawrence swore up and down that if America went to war, he was going with Her.

Rose didn't know why she was so frightened of this war. Her initial reaction was normal; she was shocked and scared for the men who would go off to fight. There were few in her life that she loved dearly; Lawrence and Frank being two of them. Catherine's husband had just turned forty, and probably wouldn't have to worry about being drafted. But there was something else making her shake with fear, and she didn't know what it was. 


	10. Finding Out

**A/N: Just wanted to clarify, this chapter takes place about a year after the previous one. Enjoy! R&R!**

Rose couldn't believe the masses of people here in New York. There must have been hundred of thousands here. All present for different reasons, but one main cause. The war. There were soldiers in uniform, and Rose couldn't help but notice how esteemed and regal they looked. By the sides of many, were their wives and children. Tears and smiles surrounded them all. Some were saying good-bye as the men were preparing to ship out to Europe. Others were welcoming loved ones home.

Rose held her head high and kept walking, eager to get to work. Some days she still couldn't believe she had come here for the purpose of wishing Lawrence well as he shipped off to Europe and ending up staying here to live. She was happy that Frank got to stay in America, at least for now. He had been drafted into the Army, but his company had not been called to service yet.

Molly and Rose had come to see Lawrence off, and decided to stay and explore the city before returning home to Denver. Molly had been to New York many times, but Rose had only been once. And that one time was following the most tragic night in her life. Rose hadn't had time to do anything in New York but mourn Jack and agree to marry Cal. Molly and Rose had fallen in love with everything around them. After discussing it, Molly had some money wired over to them, and they rented a small apartment overlooking the Atlantic Ocean.

Rose was pleased with herself, for after she arrived in Denver, she had sold all her jewelry, and had been able to live off of it very sparingly until she got the job with the theater. Then she continued to live off a small but steady income. After being born to splurge and never having to worry about the price tag, it was refreshing to not have to worry about spending money to please a social status. Though Rose was able to live like a queen, she chose not to. There was one thing that she had never sold, and that was the Heart of the Ocean. Rose had brought it with to New York, as she felt uncomfortable being far away from it.

Molly and Rose had come here in May of 1917. It was just over a year later and Rose reflected more on how things had changed. Now the women worked at an office, selling war bonds. Rose also volunteered as a nurse's aide at a small clinic nearby. The clinic was meant to serve the surrounding population, but when military personnel left for or returned from Europe, they were checked out at the clinic. Rose often found herself thinking deeply about Jack while she worked with patients. Although she mourned him every day, she couldn't help but be grateful that he wouldn't have to go off to fight in a war, and get killed or kidnapped. For now, she was blissfully unaware that he was placing his life in danger.

_Europe_

"Jack! You can't go in there!" Eric yelled over the roar of the flames. The building in front of them was an inferno, the heat rolling off in intense waves. Despite the coolness of early summer, the men were covered in sweat.

"I have to Eric! I know we're fighting against the enemy here, but there are innocent children in there. They do not deserve to die!" Jack hollered back. He knew he could get killed for what he was doing, but he'd seen innocent children lose their lives in an icy ocean years ago.

No one knew the cause of the fire. It could have been started on purpose, but it could have been accidental. Either way, Jack refused to stand outside this orphanage and allow its residents to burn, and he would not walk away either. Tyeing a scarf around his mouth and nose to help block out the smoke, Jack ran into the burning building, knowing that if he could save one life, it would be worth it.

_America, A Few Days Later_

Rose nonchalantly browsed through the morning paper as she sipped her coffee. There was nothing exciting in it, no new developments in the war. She flipped the page and skimmed it.

A bright flash of light followed by a crack of thunder startled her midway down the page. Knowing she'd likely forget, she got up and got an umbrella from the hall closet. She set it down next to her purse and returned to her paper.

"Good morning Rose," Molly greeted her as she exited her bedroom. "I see it's going to be a wonderful rainy day," she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Rose didn't respond. Thinking she must be daydreaming she turned and saw Rose had her hand clasped over her mouth, and a look of shock in her eyes. "Rose?" Molly walked toward her. "What in the world has.." Molly's words drifted away as she saw the article and picture in the paper that had grasped Rose's attention.

_**Private Jack Dawson Saves Orphanage Children From Inferno**_

_Private Jack Dawson of Chicago, Illinois risked life and limb to save the lives of children trapped in a burning orphanage. We was nearby when the fire started and bravely battled the flames alone._

"_I've seen children die before; it is not something you want to experience once in your life, let alone twice." Dawson stated. _

_The orphanage, Hoffnung Wasienhouse, or Hope Orphanage, was set a blaze by French troops, attempting to burn out enemy troops hidden in the cellar below._

"_It makes me sick that anyone who think of harming a child to harm another. These children did not deserve to die, and they did not deserve the hell that was placed upon them." Dawson stated further._

_There were two children in the orphanage at the time, both girls ages five and eight. No injuries or fatalities were reported._

_Private Jack Dawson does not know when he will return home to America, but plans to return to his home in Chicago when he does. He has never married, and voluntarily enlisted in the service._

Tears were running down both Rose's and Molly's faces. For six years now, Rose had believed Jack to be dead. She knew now he wasn't. She couldn't peal her eyes from the picture of him.

Suddenly a new fear struck Rose. She had just discovered that the man she loved, whom she thought to be dead, was in a war zone. What if she lost him all over again?


	11. Permission To Dream

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, and for adding this to your favorite or alert list. It means so much! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Rose couldn't stop shaking. Every emotion was traveling throughout her. She was full of hope at reuniting with beloved. Fear took over when she realized that he could be killed at any moment. But the joy warmed her when she realized Jack was alive. Sadness and anger settled in when she realized that for the past six years, she'd been mourning for no reason. Rose turned to Molly.

"How do I find him?" It was a simple question. Yet Rose felt there was a complicated answer. Molly was in a state of shock herself, and took a moment to compose herself.

"Other than Lawrence, I do have some other friends who are in the service. Some are retired now, but others are high ranking officers. Let me see who I can get in contact with, and we'll have to go from there."

Tears now were flowing freely down Rose's face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. Another realization had hit her hard. Jack hadn't found her aboard the Carpathia, or even in New York. Did he think she was dead? Or did he simply give up on her and leave her to her life? Did he find out she had returned to first class and left well enough alone?

"I...I need to be alone," she told Molly, in a voice barely above a whisper. Rose fled the kitchen and into her bedroom. Upon slamming the door shut behind her, Rose dug out her treasure from the chest at the end of the bed. Rose collapsed onto her bed, with the diamond grasped tightly in her hand.

"Jack...Jack," she whispered. Was she dreaming? For a little while Rose laid there, silently crying. At any moment she'd wake up and remember that Jack died years ago. That's all she could think as she cried herself into a deep sleep.

Molly knocked on the door an hour later. When Rose didn't answer, she opened the door and peeked in. Rose was sound asleep, her arm covering her face. Molly could see the chain of the necklace dangling from her hand. Very quietly, Molly closed the door behind her. She'd make up an excuse for Rose to miss work, as no man ever questioned 'woman problems.' She left the article on the kitchen table along with a note letting Rose know what was happening as far as making contacts. Molly hated to leave Rose in such a fragile state, but she had to go to the office, and stop at the clinic and see what she could find out.

Rose stirred a few hours later, and upon realized that the sun was on the opposite side of the room than it was in the morning, sat straight up in bed. Her head was foggy, like a dream was still holding onto her mind. Her covers were tangled around her legs, and she threw them off in haste. Something fell to the floor with a large clunk. As she looked down and saw what it was, it hit her.

Jack. It wasn't a dream.

Not bothering to pick up the necklace, she opened her door and rushed out. "Molly?" No one answered. Molly wasn't here. She saw the newspaper still on the kitchen table. On top, so she wouldn't overlook it was a note from Molly.

Rose,

I checked on you before I left for work, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you. Don't worry about your absence, as I will make up an excuse. I do not know when I'll return tonight, as I plan to find out as much as I can before coming home. Relax and try to rest.

Molly

P.S. There's a bottle of sherry in the pantry, bottom shelf.

Rose placed the note back on the table and picked up the paper. She stared at the photograph next to the article. Even in black and white, she could see the piercing glare in his eyes. It was the same glare that made her shiver with excitement years ago. Questions fired one right after the next in her mind. When was he coming home? Where was his home? How did he end up in Chicago? Although the article said he was not married, was it possible he had a woman he loved very much? Did she dare permit herself to dream of a life with him?

Fed up with unease, Rose dug out the bottle of sherry and poured herself a glass of the rich drink. She knew it would be many hours before Molly returned. In the meantime, she drank her drink, and began to pray for Jack's safe return home.

It seemed like an eternity, but Molly did indeed return home a few hours later. Rose placed the glass down on the end table, and stood up from the sofa she had planted herself on two hours ago. Standing up made her realize two things. One, she was drunk. Very drunk. Two, she was about to find out some truths about Jack.

Molly walked in the door just as Rose gave up on taking a step forward and plopped back down on the couch. The combination of alcohol and fear made Rose both tremble and sweat.

"Rose," Molly paused while she looked at her. "Are you drunk?" To Molly's surprise, Rose let out a little giggle.

"I am. But there's still some left for you!" Rose exclaimed as she pointed at the bottle of sherry. Rose couldn't decide what the look on Molly's face meant, and instantly stopped smiling like a fool. "Molly? Did you discover anything?"

Molly grabbed the bottle, and using Rose's glass, poured herself a drink. Rose wouldn't being needing anymore, that was for certain. Then she joined Rose on the sofa and took her hands.

"I got in touch with a retired Army general, who is an old friend of mine. He and I go way back. And he happens to be the older brother of the general of whom Jack is serving under."

Rose's scalp prickled as she realized what Molly was saying. She was very close to locating Jack and telling him she was alive. "So, what exactly does that mean Molly?"

"Well some paperwork got pushed through a couple months early, and the brigade that Jack is in, will be on a ship home from Europe the day after tomorrow.


	12. Bless The Broken Road

**A/N: So I was listening to Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts, and the idea for this chapter popped into my head. Hope you guys like it, and check out the song too!**

Rose's eyes snapped open. Today was finally here. After six long years, she and Jack would finally be together. And nothing was going to stop them this time. Quickly, she got out of bed and went to take a bath.

As Rose soaked in the tub, she allowed her mind to wander. Jack didn't know she was alive yet. Molly hadn't said anything, and since he was on his way home, it seemed pointless. Butterflies flew in her heart every time she thought of rushing into Jack's arms.

_I set out on a narrow way_

_Many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love_

_Along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushin' through_

_I couldn't see how every sign_

_Pointed straight to you_

Rose simply could not wipe the smile off her face. Molly had talked while she helped her into the dress she had bought for today, but Rose heard none of it. She had seen this dress in the store yesterday, and knew she had to have it. It was reminiscent of the dress she'd worn many years on Titanic, the one she almost jumped off the ship wearing

The ship was due to dock in an hour. Rose decided to do nothing with her hair, and just let it flow freely. She remembered how much Jack had loved seeing the red curls frame her face. But as she was about to leave, she decided to put on one more thing. After all, the Heart of the Ocean had helped her get through all these years. Jack needed to see that she had not forgotten him.

_That every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Jack couldn't believe it! After almost a year in Europe, his brigade had been shipped home early. Everyone was confused about it, but no one complained either. The men couldn't wait to get home to their jobs, wives, and children. Jack felt envious of these men. He would give anything for Rose to be there when the ship docked.

He had decided to stay in New York for a few days before heading home to Chicago. Although he knew it would be a brief visit with Bart. He was planning to head off into the horizon again. Jack didn't know where he'd be going, or what he'd be doing. But he was tired of being in one place. If he was with Rose, he'd happily settled down and raised a family.

_I think about the years I spent_

_Just passin' through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost_

_And give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there, you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan_

_That is coming true_

Rose saw the ship preparing to dock. One half of her wanted to rush up to the door and into Jack's arms. The other half wanted to faint from excitement. Thankfully Molly was with her, and kept her both calm and from taking off as fast as she could.

After a few extra minutes of maneuvering, the ship docked. Jack had his bag slung over his shoulder, like he'd had so many times before. The crowd of people was overwhelming. His eyes scanned the thousands, out of sheer curiosity. A flash of brilliant red caught his eye, and took his breath away. Rose.

_That every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"JACK!" Rose screamed in joy. _ He's here! He was really here!_ She shoved her way, in a very unladylike fashion, through the people. She didn't want to lose him before he saw her. She looked up again and saw him standing still as a statue. He saw her.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He was quickly convinced that he was going insane at a very young age. _Rose is alive! She's heading straight for you!_ And then there she was, standing right in front of him. For a moment they simply stared at each other, both afraid that they were dreaming.

"R-Rose?" Jack finally managed. She smiled. "You're really here?" Tears broke free from his eyelids and traveled down his cheeks.

"Yes Jack. I'm really here," she replied with a loving giggle. Gingerly, she placed her hand on his face and caressed with her thumb.

Still in shock, Jack asked simply, "But...how.." Rose looked him square in the eye. "It doesn't matter right now Jack. What matters is that I'm here, and I love you!"

Jack rushed to pull her into his arms. He welcomed the warm embrace with all of his heart, body, and soul. Her hair tickled his nose as he inhaled it.

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That lead me straight to you_

"Oh Rose. I love you too. More than you can possibly know." With that, Rose wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him close. This kiss was six years in the making, and they planned to savor every second of it.

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That lead me straight to you_


	13. Reunion

Rose and Jack didn't think this moment was going to end. But after six years of missing each others' lips, and touch, they didn't care if it ever stopped. The kiss was as passionate as the first time, when Jack had made Rose fly. Although it was hard to do so, Jack finally pulled away. For a moment, he didn't say a word, just looked into her eyes as he stroked her hair.

"Rose," he whispered, afraid she would vanish into thin air at any moment. She didn't, and instead, her smile widened. "Oh God Rose, I'm so sorry!" Jack exclaimed, tears running down his face. Rose placed her finger on his lips.

"Sorry for what," she asked. Rose was fearful that he was going to say he was engaged to be married, or had a child.

Instead, Jack replied, "For not knowing that you survived!" He saw the look in Rose's eyes, confusion, and went on. "I went down with the ship, but a lifeboat came back and they picked me up. When I was on Carpathia, I looked everywhere for you! Third class, then second, and finally I made it to first. Your mother and Cal must have staged the little act about you falling out of a lifeboat and dieing." He pulled Rose into his arms again, no longer able to hold back the sobs that now choked out of his throat.

"Jack, it's alright. I'm not angry with you. How could you have possibly known?" Rose pulled back to look at him, so he could see that was not upset at all. "The only thing I'm upset about is missing these last six years with you. But it doesn't matter anymore! We're here now, together." Rose added, with a tearful smile. Anger at Cal and Ruth flared in the back of her mind, but she put it away for a different time.

"How did...I mean," Jack stumbled with his words. "Did you...marry him?"

Rose let out a laugh at that point, thinking of what almost was. "No. I almost did, but then Molly..." Rose paused. "Shit! Molly!" Jack's eyes opened wide at her use of words. He was just about to ask what the problem was when Rose grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off to where Molly was standing. Jack didn't think his face could light up anymore, but then he saw Molly, and his smile began to ache.

"Molly!" He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. "It is so good to see you!"

Molly laughed, as she returned the bear hug. "It is good to see you too Jack! Where the hell have you been hiding all this time?" Molly teased him. Jack let out an easy laugh. Six years he hadn't seen Molly or Rose, and it was beginning to feel like those years had never existed.

"I was in Chicago, actually. Been there since a couple months after the sinking," Jack replied. His arms firmly encircled Rose's waist, and she leaned back into him, relishing the feeling of her body against his.

"Really? It's too bad I didn't run into you when I was there a few years ago for my daughter's wedding. Well anyways, it doesn't matter now does it? The main thing is, you and Rose found each other." Rose pulled herself from Jack's embrace, and hugged her.

"Thank you Molly! Thank you so much," she told her. "I may not have found Jack if it wasn't for you."

"No you would have. You and him are soul mates, I just helped it happen a little faster," Molly replied. "Now listen you two. I am going to go stay with a friend of mine for a few days."

"Oh Molly, you don't have to do that," Jack began. Molly put up her hand to cut him off.

"Yes I do. Six years were robbed from you and Rose. I may be a proper lady, but I'm not a snob about the passion of young lovers." Rose and Jack both let out a laugh. "Go on, get out of here. I won't be far, just a few blocks that way," Molly assured them, pointing in the general direction.

The three of them hugged, and bid Molly farewell for a few days. As she walked away, Jack and Rose just stood there, embracing each other, staring into each others' eyes and smiling. They were so caught up in each other, they didn't even notice a photographer for the newspaper take a snapshot of the reunited lovers.

Neither of them could find any words to say, as their bodies held a deeper ache. Jack leaned forward and kissed Rose gently.

"Where to miss?" Rose laughed at his question, remembering him asking that many moons ago.

She leaned forward and gently whispered in his ear, "To the stars."


	14. Catching Up Physically

Rose pulled Jack down on the bed with her, never taking her lips from his. They were both on fire, as this was long overdue. They were only partially dressed, as they had begun stripping each other the moment the walked in the door of the apartment. In fact, they were down to nothing but undergarments in moments.

Jack paused for a moment, and stared at Rose's beauty. She smiled at him as he did.

"What are staring at," she asked him, teasingly.

"You. Did you know you are as beautiful now as you were way back then," he asked her tenderly.

"I do now," Rose replied. She leaned up and kissed his ear before whispering, "Make love to me Jack."

Jack responded with a hungry kiss. It was a kiss that led to many more throughout the afternoon and evening that followed.

Jack laid on his back, his breathing slow and even. One arm was behind his head, the other around Rose. Her head was resting on his chest, her eyes closed. They had fallen into a deep sleep.

But the sun was rising fast, and was beginning to stream through the window of the room, since Rose had neglected to draw the curtains the previous night. She sensed it, and stirred. She felt Jack's arm around her, and carefully wiggled away. As much as she would have loved not to, she really had to use the bathroom.

Coming out, she saw Jack was still sleeping. She silently made her way to the window and shut out the dreaded sunlight. Then she crawled back into bed, and laid there, propped up on her elbow, watching him as he slept.

Rose said a prayer of thanks, for sparing Jack that night on Titanic, and another for keeping him healthy, and yet another for safely bringing him back to her. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped slightly when Jack spoke.

"How long are you planning to lay there and watch me sleep?" Rose looked over and saw Jack's eyes were still closed, but he was smiling. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Forever. How long have you been awake?" As she asked the question, she climbed onto his thighs, placing one leg on either side of him.

"For an hour, maybe more. I didn't want to open my eyes and realize yesterday was a dream." It was then Rose realized his eyes still had not opened. She gently pinched his chin between her thumb and forefinger.

"Open your eyes Jack." He managed to obey her command. Seeing her there, straddling him, made it real. "See? I'm not going anywhere. It's not a dream, it never was. We were ripped apart and then we found each other. I'm not going to let that happen again," Rose swore to him.

Jack looked at her thoughtfully, while one finger traced up and down her silky smooth arm. "Actually, you found me. Rose, tell me everything. I have to know."

Rose was just about to speak when Jack's stomach interrupted her. They looked at each other for just a second and burst into giggles. "How about we get dressed and I tell you over breakfast?"

Jack nodded in agreement, and she climbed off of him and grabbed her robe. "So where are we having breakfast? A little dinner down on the corner," he asked as he pulled on his pants, not noticing she had only grabbed the bare minimum. Rose looked over at him.

"The kitchen."

"The Kitchen? Where is that diner at?" He had noticed at this point that she was only wearing her robe, but couldn't help but tease.

"It about twenty feet away from the door." He snickered, and Rose playfully slapped him in the arm. "Jack Dawson! Are you implying that I cannot cook?"

"No! No, I swear...alright, yes I am," he conceded. Rose stuck her tongue out of him, then carefully made her way toward the door, trying not to trip on the random shoe or piece of clothing. She opened the door and laughed. Jack came up behind her and let out a low whistle. "Wow. We really made a mess. Of course, if we get lose our way to the front door, we have a trail to follow." They kind of picked up the clothes along the way. Jack held up his shirt. "Ah, Rose honey?" She looked back to him. "You ripped a button of my shirt."

"We'll find the button and I'll sew it back on," she told him proudly.

"Well well well! Aren't you the little homebody? Cooking and sewing. What else do you do?" Rose turned around, having grabbed the sausage links and eggs from the icebox.

"So far, those are my only homebody tricks of the trade. Molly taught me actually." Rose tossed a few links on the skillet to fry before turning her attention to the eggs. _This is how it will be from now on. I'll cook breakfast for Jack, sew his clothes back together when I get too carried away taking them off him_, she thought to herself. She felt Jack's eyes on her, even though her back was to him while she cracked the eggs and scrambled them.

With the food ready to be served, Rose turned around and was caught off guard by Jack's lips. If she had had plates in her hand, she would have dropped them. "I thought you were hungry," she playfully mentioned.

"I am. Extremely. But the food is not what I'm hungry for," he replied as he pulled her away from the stove. The first thing he could find to lay her down on was the kitchen table. He pushed away her robe and pushed her back onto it.


	15. Learning Of Each Other, Again

**A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews!**

Jack and Rose lay intertwined on the sofa, a blanket covering them. Hours ago Rose had planned to make Jack breakfast. Now here they were, naked and the food lay on the kitchen counter, gone cold long ago. Both of their stomachs were protesting the neglect now.

"I think I want to eat now," Jack said, and Rose laughed. She turned her head to face him.

"We should. I don't think I can do anything else without some kind of nourishment," she replied, half joking. Jack lifted his arm from around her and sat up, allowing her to get off the sofa. He watched with both lust and love in his eyes as she walked to the kitchen area. She picked up the robe he had discarded there earlier and wrapped it around herself. Jack found his underwear under the the table in the kitchen and slipped into them.

"Here, let me help you," he told her as she began to clean up the mess left behind earlier. Jack grabbed the dirty pan and scraped the hard, cold, dried on eggs into the garbage bin. He grabbed the plates the sausage link and been on, and tipped them into it as well. When he turned from placing them into the dishpan, which Rose had filled with hot, soapy water, he saw her watching him. "What?"

"I love you," she replied with a smile. He took the couple steps over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She knew she would never grow tired of her face pressed onto his bare chest.

"I love you too honey," Jack told her. He felt her body attempt to hold in a sob, and moved to turn her face to look at him. "What is it?" His voice was gentle and caring.

"I'm just so happy. I never thought I would feel like this again. You were dead, and while I moved forward with my life, there was never a moment that passed by that you weren't on my mind. Not a night passed when I didn't wish for you to be next to me as I fell asleep, or a morning when I didn't wish I woke up in your arms. But now you're here, right in front of me. You've made love to me with the passion I dreamed about." She let out a small laugh. "It's just so overwhelming."

Jack never took his eyes off her while she spoke. "Rose honey, I understand. For the past six years it has been the same for me. For the first couple months after the sinking, I couldn't draw. I could only sleep when I was drunk. But then something inside me changed, and I realized I was doing nothing to honor your memory. I was blaming myself for your supposed death. I looked all through third class for you when I got off that lifeboat. It was the last boat unloaded, so I knew you'd be there. But I couldn't find you anywhere. So I thought maybe you were hiding out in second class, and after not finding you there, I was afraid you had gotten caught up in first class. I had barely been there two minutes when your mother started screaming to Cal about you being dead. And of course Cal blamed me because you had been in and out of the water all night trying to save me, so another spill into the icy water was just too much." Jack was crying now, but Rose took his face in her hands.

"Jack," she began. "_If_ I had died, it would not have been your fault. Cal left me no choice but to go into the water to save you, and then he chased us, attempting to kill us. However, like I told you earlier, it doesn't matter now." She tenderly kissed his tears away. "I am sorry that you had to go through all that pain though. I would gladly straggle Cal for putting you in that misery." Jack cocked his eyebrow at her. "Don't you look at me like that, I would."

"Rose. Yesterday you said that you almost married Cal? Or was I hearing things?" Rose let out a heavy sigh.

"You weren't hearing things, I did almost marry the unimaginable bastard." Jack smiled at her description. "Actually, if you appreciate irony, today would have been our six year anniversary. If it wasn't for Molly, I don't know what would have happened. I'd probably be pregnant with a fifth child, miserable, trapped, and alone." While Rose was speaking, she took Jack's hand and led him to the sofa and sat with him. "My lifeboat was one of the first unloaded. When I didn't see you in steerage, I decided it might be safer for me to hide out in second class, in case Cal or my mother came looking for me. Apparently Cal's a lot smarter than I gave him credit for, since he found me there. I don't know how, but somehow he conned me back into first class with him and my mother. I looked at every survivor list that I could get my hands on, and never saw your name there. Cal and my mother always stayed with me, at least one of them. I never had the chance to get away and look for you." Rose stopped to take a deep breath. Jack reached up and wiped away the tears that had began to fall.

"Oh Rose. I didn't even bother putting my name on that damn list. Now that I think about it, your name wasn't on it either," Jack told her. "Cal probably had something to do with that."

"I'm sure he did. Anyways, it was a week before the wedding, and Molly stopped by for a visit. She managed to talk some sense into me, and made me realize that I was only doing this because I was afraid going off on my own. She gave me money to buy a train ticket with, and go out to Denver. So the Thursday before I was supposed to marry Cal, I snuck away, although he almost caught me, and somehow I coaxed five hundred dollars out of him. I think both of our intentions were for me to stay there long enough to get on my feet, and I've been more than able to do that years ago. I just never left, and she never sent me away. Her son accompanied me on the trip, and once I got there, I sold all my jewelry. I had a very decent amount to live on, but Molly insisted on spoiling me for the first few months I was there. I ended up getting a job at the local theater, as a set designer. It wasn't until last year, after we entered the war, that Molly and I moved here."

Jack sat back on the sofa, taking it all in. He was so grateful that Molly was in Rose's life. He made a mental note to thank her later for everything she'd done for her. "How did you find out I was alive?" Rose reached over and opened the drawer on the end table. She grabbed the the newspaper article and handed it to him. Reading it, all Jack could say was, "I'll be damned." Rose smiled.

"When I saw that, I honestly lost control. I cried and I screamed. I was convinced I was dreaming. Molly has connections. She talked to an old friend of hers and some papers got shuffled around to bring you home early." Jack smiled, then kissed Rose on the forehead.

"Not just me, the entire brigade. Not that anyone minded coming home," Jack told her simply. Jack's eyes lowered from her face to her chest. The diamond was still nestled there, at the top of her bosom. "I thought you sold all your jewelry," he pointed out.

"Everything that had financial value. I wouldn't care what was offered to me for this. Every time I held it I felt closer to you. Every time I looked at it, I saw your blue eyes. It reminded me that you were not a dream." She noticed when she said that, something sparkled in Jack's eyes. Without a word, he jumped off of the couch. "Where are you going?"

Jack found his bag, under his discarded pants, and pulled out his portfolio. Rose's eyes lit up when she saw it. He was grinning like he was up to no good. He bent down to kiss her, and slid her robe off. Without having to say a word, she stretched out on the couch just as she did on Titanic. Jack pulled the chair that was close to the sofa in front of it. Unlike last time, he wasn't nervous, but he was just as excited. Rose's eyes sparkled with the same feeling. After a few moments, he began to tell her of his life in Chicago.

Cal couldn't believe what he was looking at. Here in black and white was a picture of her. With him. The caption read "Lovers reunite as a soldier returns home from war." What was worse, they were both right here in New York City, right under his nose.


	16. As Time Goes By

**A/N: Glad you all are liking my chapters! I'd be so uninspired if you guys didn't review! **

"Good morning, darlin'," Molly greeted Rose and Rose walked out of the bedroom. "Where's Jack?" Rose failed to hold back a yawn, let it out, and then answered.

"Sleeping like a baby. It's amusing, I used to enjoy getting up and going to work. Nowadays, I don't enjoy it so much," Rose responded. It was true. She'd gladly stay snuggled up to Jack all day in bed. Two weeks had passed since they reunited, and it had yet to get old. Of course Rose knew it never would get old.

"It's the paycheck you enjoy," Molly quipped. Rose couldn't disagree. She and Jack were planning to leave for Chicago in a few weeks, followed by a visit to Denver. Rose found herself more than excited about it. It would be first of many adventures with Jack. They had already discussed going out to Santa Monica after. "Hey, look at this," Molly said as she handed the newspaper over to Rose. Rose's eyes widened at reading the marriage announcement.

_Ruth Dewitt Bukater - John Temple_

_John Temple of of Atlanta, GA is engaged to be married to Ruth Dewitt Bukater of Philadelphia, PA_

_John is a wealthy man from the south. His family settles in Georgia prior to the Civil War, and raised cotton for many years. After the passing of his parents, John continued to raise cotton, and built the the company Temple Cotton with the fortune generations past had left behind._

_Ruth is a socialite from Philadelphia. She was born and raised in the city. In April of 1912, she sailed aboard the Titanic, and was one of the lucky few to survive. _

_The engaged couple plan to marry July 5, 1918 in New York City. They will honeymoon in Niagara Falls before returning to Atlanta to live._

"Good God!" Rose exclaimed. Part of her was surprised, another part relieved. "Well at least I won't have to worry about what happened to her. I mean, I'm really not that surprised that she found a way to keep living in her own little world. She's more resourceful than one would think. I knew Cal wasn't going to take care of her forever." Rose gave the paper back to Molly and poured herself a cup of coffee, refilling Molly's as well.

"It is kind of ironic that she's right here in New York, or at least will be for the wedding," Molly brought to Rose's attention. Rose sipped her coffee, and thought for a moment.

"When is the wedding? July fifth? Today's only June tenth. Jack and I will probably be gone to Chicago by then. I just wish you'd come along." Rose and Jack both had invited Molly along, but Molly refused. Rose and Molly both felt a twinge of unsaid pain at the thought of no longer being companions.

"Rose, I've told you about a hundred times already, I simply cannot. It's not because I do not want to. It's because you and Jack already missed six years together, and you deserve as much time together and with each other as possible. Now that isn't to say that we'll never see each other again. I will be expecting a visit every now and then," Molly assured Rose.

"Don't worry Molly," Jack said as he joined the women in the kitchen. "We'll stop by when you least expect it," he teased. "Good morning honey," he said to Rose, as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Good morning to you sweetheart," Rose replied with a smile. "And yes, I have to go to work, before you even ask," she teased him. Jack let out a heavy sigh, pretending he was deeply hurt. Rose playfully slapped him in the arm as she went to pour him a cup of coffee.

"Well I'm glad both of you are here now, because I have something important to tell you," Molly began. Rose and Jack gave her their full attention, slightly worried about her tone of voice. "After a lot of thought and consideration, I have decided to go to France to work with the American Committee for Devastated France. I'll be helping rebuild areas behind the front line, and help wounded soldiers, both French and American."

"Oh Molly! That sounds like a fantastic opportunity!" Rose exclaimed! "I am sad that you'll be so far away though," she told Molly.

"We both will," agreed Jack. He moved from leaning against the counter to sit in the chair at the table. "You have such a big heart, full of love. Not many people have the courage you do to do something like this." He meant every word.

"Jack, you are sweet. You both are. And you two deserve nothing but happiness and joy. Since I decided to go, I've had my will rewritten. I'm leaving my house in Denver to you," Molly told them.

Both Jack and Rose were taken back by the gesture. "Molly, you don't have to do that! Besides, you're going to be around for many years to come," Rose told her. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Rose, it's just as much your home as it is mine. And if you don't need it after I'm gone, then sell it and use the profit to travel some more, or raise a family."

The three of them discussed the topic a bit more, before Rose had to get dressed and leave for work. She didn't have to go to the war bond office until this afternoon, but she was due to the clinic she volunteered for in a half hour. Molly would be leaving soon after Jack and Rose took off for Chicago, so they would have a few weeks left together.

_Across town..._

"I'm coming," she yelled. Who the heck was knocking on the door with such ferocity this early in the morning? She quickly tied her robe and opened the door. When she saw Cal, she couldn't help but let out a noise that signified disgust.

"What are you doing here," she demanded. Cal held the paper for her to see, and out of curiosity, she grabbed it. Her eyes widened at the picture of Jack and Rose. She noticed the date on the paper, it was from two weeks ago. She felt shock flood over her as she looked at the picture.

"They are right here in New York! Do you realize that a six year long search has finally come to an end?" Cal asked her. His voice was mixture of giddiness and evil.

She looked up at him. After a year of looking for Rose, she had given up. Everyday Cal become more obsessed with finding her. Obsessed and dangerous. Leaving him up to his own miserable plight, she left and through contacts, she found Rose on her own. She never confronted her, but was aware of the fact that she was in Denver. She had not known she had moved here to New York. She took note that she was with Jack, however. How they found each other was not important. The fact that Rose was happy and well was important.

Looking up at Cal, she told him very simply, "Leave my daughter alone."


	17. And Then There Was Ruth

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I was away for the weekend, and the recovery from drinking took much longer than expected. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! And I wanna wish a Happy 21st Birthday to my friend and a fantastic writer, RachelDalloway!**

Cal flinched as if Ruth had slapped him. "What do you mean by that woman? We've been looking for her for years! Now I find her, with that gutter rat no less, and you want me to let it go?"

"No Caledon, _you've_ been looking for her for years. I have known her whereabouts for quite some time," Ruth immediately wished she could take those words back. However, it was too late now. "I am not a fool. You became dangerously obsessed with her. You still are! You've married, you inherited your fortune! What else could you possibly want with her?"

Cal sneered. Ruth just didn't get it. Rose was stolen right out from underneath him, by penniless scum. Cal didn't care about Rose, not really. He cared about Dawson. He cared about making him pay. Rose was simply a pawn. A pawn of which would lure Jack Dawson into his clutches. Glaring at Ruth, he realized he couldn't risk her running off to warn Rose of his presence.

"Now Ruth, as I understand it, your husband to be is a very wealthy man." Ruth felt fear climb up her spine. She would have given anything for John to be here with her, instead of in Boston for a meeting. "If you do not help me, I can bankrupt him in a matter of twenty four hours. We both know that is not what you want."

...

"I love you," Jack told Rose as he gave her another last minute kiss. If he didn't walk away soon, she'd be late for work.

"I love you too," Rose replied, kissing him back. She loved how Jack walked with her to and from work everyday. "What are you going to do with yourself all day?'' She knew Jack enjoyed exploring the city, and finding things to sketch. He often sold his drawings, prices ranging from ten cents to ten dollars, depending on the people he was sketching.

When they had discussed financial matters, they found that had very little to worry about. Since Rose had saved the majority of her income, they weren't hurting. They would be leaving for Chicago shortly, where Jack planned to work with his friend Bart for a while, earning more. Then they would be free to travel for a little while. While they wanted to see it all, they would also want to start a family some day and refused to fight for every scrap of food.

"Well, I'm planning to have a wonderful surprise for you this evening," Jack teased her. She smiled, wondering what it could be. But this was Jack, there was no way to predict what it was. "Speaking of which, I need to be going." Rose planted one more kiss on him, and turned to go into the office building.

Jack smiled to himself as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He felt the large wad of cash that he had earned yesterday at Ellis Island. To anyone else, earning it may have been a tiring task. But to him, it was striking gold. A very wealthy man and his family were visiting New York. He had talked to Jack, and offered to pay him fifteen dollars for each drawing he could do for them. He had wanted a drawing of his each individual family member, and it was a large family, with Lady Liberty in the background. Jack sketched each with great care and love: one of the the husband and wife together, each of the five children, their elderly grandmother who had passed through Ellis Island decades ago, and finally a group drawing. All together, Jack should have earned one hundred and twenty dollars. However, the family was so pleased with his work that the husband had paid him two hundred dollars. With that kind of money, Jack knew he could get Rose the engagement ring she deserved.

...

The minutes passed like hours for Rose. It was a very slow day. Finally, her boss had suggested she go grab a bite to eat and some fresh air, joking that he didn't want her falling asleep on the job.

Rose grabbed her purse and walked into the fresh air. It was a rather warm day, but at least it wasn't stuffy outside like it was in the office. She walked along with the hustle and bustle of the midday crowd, and ducked into a small sandwich shop. After ordering a turkey on rye and an iced tea, she decided to sit at one of the tables just outside.

Her mind wandered as she ate, and landed on the announcement in the morning paper. She could not help but wonder how her mother was doing, physically, emotionally, and financially. So when Ruth approached her during her lunch, Rose was so startled, she spilled her iced tea all over the ground.

**A/N: Sorry it's shorter than usual, but I couldn't think of another way to set up some suspense.**


	18. A Mother's Choice

Rose distracted herself by cleaning what she could of the spilled tea. She stumbled around for words. Part of her wanted to hug Ruth, while another part wanted to say some very unladylike things to her. Rose didn't believe in coincidences, and even if she did, it was far too great of one for her mother to show up a mere two weeks after she found Jack.

"Hello Rose," Ruth greeted her daughter. Rose was surprised at the tone of voice; it was kind and warm.

"M-mother! What are you doing here?" Rose could not bring herself to say anything else until Ruth said something.

"Well, I saw your picture in the paper here," Ruth handed her the paper, "And I was wondering how you were doing." Rose, having seen the picture before, nonchalantly tossed it aside.

"I'm fine mother. After all it isn't everyday you discover the man you love is in fact alive and well." Rose tried to control her anger, but was failing miserably. "Care to explain yourself?" Rose really wanted to know what part her mother played in all of this.

"Oh Rose. Please give me a chance to explain everything?" Rose sat back and crossed her arms across her chest, giving Ruth a curt nod in the process. "Rose, first of all, I owe you a long overdue apology. I was a completely different woman back then. I was so obsessed with maintaining our lifestyle that I failed to see the difficult position I was placing you in. Cal and I decided it was best to let you believe Jack was dead, and to keep you hidden from sight."

"As well as stage a dramatic scene that would force Jack to believe I was also dead," Rose retorted rather sharply.

"Yes," Ruth admitted, shamefully. "We just wanted to get back to our lives, and pretend that Jack never existed. Then you ran off. Cal became outraged, and so did I. Cal, well both of us were sure that you and Jack had managed to find each other. So we searched for you for awhile, but after a year, I realized that Cal was becoming more and more dark. It was like he was a man possessed, and would not rest until he found you. I stop looking with him, and continued to look on my own. I exhausted all of my funds, sold everything I could, and finally I discovered that you were out in Denver with Mrs. Brown."

Rose cocked her eyebrow, amazed at her mother's story. "So why didn't you tell Cal where I was, or come confront me yourself," Rose demanded. Ruth looked down at her hands, almost overcome by the shame that overtook her years ago.

"I didn't think you would want to see me. I simply had no idea how to present myself to you. I also could not find the words to tell you that I lied to you about Jack's death. I knew you were alive and well, and that was enough for me. It wasn't until this morning that I learned of you being here in New York."

"How did you find me," Rose asked plainly. Ruth nearly choked on the lie she had to tell.

"I saw that picture in the paper a couple weeks ago. John, my fiancé, helped me track you down. I found out where you worked, and then I simply followed you here this afternoon." Rose sat, still not budging. In fact, she was shocked when she felt a tear escape her eyelid and travel down her cheek. "Oh Rose. Don't you understand? I have come here to apologize, and make amends. I want to learn of your life, of how you and Jack found each other! I want to share my life stories with you. Please Rose, give me that chance."

...

Jack walked out of the jeweler a very happy man. He had found the perfect ring for Rose. He had also managed to haggle and knock the price of the ring down about fifty bucks. It was a small pearl, nestled between two diamond chips, all on a simple gold band.

As Jack headed back to the apartment to place the ring in safe keeping, a corner florist caught his eye. Walking in, he considered getting a dozen long stemmed roses for tonight. However, he would be happy to save as much money as possible. Instead, he settled on a single rose, as it was both simple yet charming.

...

Rose welcomed her mother's embrace, and both women began to weep. "Mother, I have missed you so!" Rose pulled back, wiping her eyes and let out a laugh. "You know, there was a time when you would scold me for acting this way in public."

Ruth shrugged, laughing herself. "I know. But these last few years have changed me. I worked as a seamstress, as I had complained about aboard Titanic." Rose smiled, but could not imagine her mother earning a living. "Then I met John last year, and have found myself marrying for love, not the money. Although he is very well off, none of that matters. I'd just as happily stay poor if it was the only way to be with him. You know what, there's enough time for me to tell you about my life, I want to hear about yours. Start at the beginning and please don't leave anything out."

"Well as I was going through the last fitting for my wedding gown, Molly showed up and she and I talked." Rose went on to explain how she had made the decision to run away to Denver. She explained everything from how she snuck away to how she supported herself the entire time. Ruth listened intently, her stomach slowly tightening over time. As Rose began to explain how she and Jack found each other, Ruth spoke up.

"I cannot do this Rose." Rose, very perplexed, looked at her mother.

"Cannot do what?" Ruth took her daughter's hands into her own.

"This. No, I don't mean this, the reuniting and bonding. This part is all real and is truly coming from my heart. But I must confess I had an ulterior motive."

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Rose felt a fear move into her, the same kind of fear she felt when Cal set Jack up as a thief.

"Rose, listen to me. You and Jack have to get out of the city. Cal is here, and he is coming after you. I don't know why, but it doesn't matter. Just go home, pack up your belongings, take Jack and Molly, and leave."

"But, I don't understand..." Rose began. The fear had now caused her to tremble.

"Just go and get out of here. I was supposed to lure you to Cal this afternoon. He was blackmailing me," Rose cut her off.

"But what about you then?"

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine and get in touch with you when I know it's safe. I'll find you again. Just go," Ruth repeated. Rose squeezed her mother's hands and swiftly got up from the table. She quickly ducked into an alleyway, taking a shortcut home.

Cal watched from a bench across the street. He'd known Ruth would double cross him. She would pay for that, but later. The most important thing was Dawson. And he had a man waiting for Rose in the alley. One minute Rose was running, the next everything was black.


	19. Setting The Bait

**A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews on my last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one just as much, as the plot thickens! ::insert evil laugh here::**

Rose opened her eyes slowly. The first two things she noticed were that her vision was fuzzy and her head hurt like hell. The second thing she noticed was that she had no idea where she was. It was obvious that she was in a posh bedroom, but when it came to knowing where this posh bedroom was or who it belonged to, she was clueless.

Once the room stopped spinning, she attempted to sit up. It quickly began to move on her, and Rose had to lay her head down again on the pillow. Her head was throbbing more as well. Rose felt blackness seeping back in, but she tried hard to fight it off. She attempted to concentrate on something, anything to keep herself from losing consciousness. But her head just hurt so much, and as she closed her eyes, she saw Jack's baby blues come into her field of vision. Fifteen seconds later, she passed out.

**...**

Cal was beyond furious. He paced back and forth as he waited for Ruth to be brought to him. As much as he would love to make good on his threat, plans had to change quickly and he had no time to waste.

Finally his manservant, Lucas, dragged Ruth through the door and held her in front of Cal. She was awake as he requested, but bound and gagged. Cal nodded to Lucas, and he deposited Ruth on the floor, at Cal's feet. Cal squatted down to her level.

"Now Ruth. You have betrayed me. You remember what I said about bankrupting John?" Ruth stared at him in fear, not moving. Angry with the lack of nod, Cal backhanded her as hard as he could. She wobbled, but managed to stay steady and not topple over. "Do you remember what I told you?" Cal asked again, this time with more authority in his voice. Ruth nodded, her eyes wide. "Good, because the process has already been started." Cal bluffed, seeing no reason to tell her the truth. Her fear would help him. "I'm going to untie you now. If you scream, or attempt to fight me off, or even move one inch towards the door, Rose will be in even worse condition than she is now."

Ruth cringed as he untied her and pulled the gag from her mouth. The only time she had been this afraid was when she boarded the lifeboat as Rose ran off to save Jack. She accepted it long ago. But now, here with this monster, she truly understood why Rose had run. Cal allowed her to climb to her feet before commanding her to sit in the nearest chair.

"What do you want Cal? Where is my daughter?" Ruth demanded, with as much courage as she could muster up.

"First of all, _you do not_ make demands of me. Rose is fine, _for now_," he added with a grin so twisted, Ruth felt she'd be sick. "As for what I want," Cal began.

**...**

"What are you talking about? She was supposed to be here all day!" Jack was sick with worry. He had the single rose in his hand, as he intended to give it to her when he picked her up from work. Now he was here to walk her home, and her boss told him that Rose had never come back from her lunch break.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dawson. I told her to take an early lunch, a long one if she pleased because we had been slow all day. In the time that she has worked here, she never left early without clearing it with me first. We've been looking for her, but have seen no sign."

Jack let out a deep breath. He wanted to snap at this man and demand to know why they hadn't come to the apartment looking for her. However, Jack knew he had to use all of his energy to focus on finding Rose. Rose's boss offered his help to Jack in anyway possible, and Jack gave him a nod of thanks before walking away.

Fear made a home in his brain. Rose was missing in a city of thousands, if not millions, of people. Walking down the city street, the single rose still in his hand, he fell deep into thought. Molly had left for Boston early this afternoon for a meeting with the American Committee for Devastated France. She wasn't due back home for two days. Had Rose gone to the train station to wish her a safe trip? Jack shook his head, silently answering his own question. Rose would have come back to work, or home. Did she get hurt while on her lunch break? Was she in some dark alley, unable to move or call out for help? Was she kidnapped? Just as Jack thought the question, someone who he had not seen in years showed up.

Ruth's eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks red, as if she had been crying nonstop for hours. She was alone, or appeared to be. Jack did not notice Lucas hovering just across the street. "Ruth? Are you alright?" Ruth shook her head as a single tear escaped her eyelid. "What is it?"

Ruth sniffled, attempting to compose herself. "It's a long story. I tried to warn her to run, and she did. But he got her anyway!"

"Hey, take it easy," Jack told her calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath. Who did you warn? Who has her?" The whole time Jack was questioning her, he was quite certain that 'she' was Rose, and 'he' was Cal.

Ruth took a deep breath as Jack advised, hating herself for luring Jack into this trap. "Cal! He found Rose and he kidnapped her! He's got her locked away in some room. Then he grabbed me, and told me that if I don't find you and bring you back with me to his home, he's going to," Ruth gasped for air through her sobbing. "He's going to kill her!"


	20. Lured Into The Trap

Jack felt the blood drain from his face as Ruth's words echoed in his head. _No! I will not allow that son of a bitch to harm a single hair on her head! _ He made eye contact with Ruth, hoping he could blink and wake up to find Rose had stolen all the blankets as usual during the night. He would pretend to complain about it, teasing her. She'd call him a big baby and then they'd make love before rising for the day. Jack blinked several times. Each time nothing changed.

"Where does Cal have her Ruth?" Jack hoped it was near. The sooner he could find her, the better. He didn't want to think about what the bastard was doing to her, but he found thinking about it fueled his fire and strength.

Ruth was still weeping, but the sobs had eased. "He lives over on Baring Parkway. It's just about five blocks from here," Ruth replied, pointing in the correct direction. Jack began to walk swiftly, but stopped after a few yards. He noticed Ruth was following him.

"Ruth, I want you to show me where there place is, and then I want you to run. Get as far away from here as possible. I will find Rose and get her out of there safely."

Ruth shook her head, "No Jack. I have to go with you. Cal is very dangerous, and if we give him the slightest reason to hurt Rose, he will do it." Jack realized Ruth was right, they couldn't take any chances.

"Alright, let's go then," he replied. As much as he hated to, he had no choice to discard the rose he had been carrying. He noticed it was beginning to wilt as he dropped it onto the street. As he turned to follow Ruth, the single rose was trampled into pieces as a man on a horse galloped by.

_**...**_

Rose was waking up. She was afraid to open her eyes, but she could tell that she was coming to. Knowing she had been kidnapped, and being almost positive that it was Cal who had grabbed her, Rose's eyes snapped open. Thankfully her vision had returned to normal and the pain in her head had reduced to a slight throb. Slowly but swiftly, Rose sat up in the bed. Certain she wasn't going to faint again, she stood up and looked around the room.

A quick scan confirmed that it was Cal who got her. The room was not only beautiful, but also huge. There was a fireplace on the wall directly across from the bed, the large painting above it surprised Rose. It was Claude Monet's painting: Water Lilies. One of the paintings she had had on Titanic. She found herself smiling as she thought of Jack's reaction to seeing it.

Panic suddenly worked its way into her mind. Where was Jack? Did Cal hurt him? Did Jack know she had been taken? Her mother told her to run, did she find Jack and tell him what had happened? Forcing herself to take deep, slow breaths, Rose didn't hear the key turn in the lock of the door.

"Hello Sweet pea."

Rose whipped her head around. Cal was smiling. It was a smile that Rose had never seen before. It was evil and twisted. It was full of lust and hate. And it made her ill. Acting on instinct, Rose moved as quickly as she could to reach the door. But Cal grabbed her by the shoulder just as she passed him, and pulled her down to the floor. He stood above her, looking down.

"Don't worry Rose. I'm not going to hurt you. It's that gutter rat that I want. You are simply bait. Once I'm through with him, you will be free to go. I just want to make sure he knows what it's like to have someone who rightfully belongs to you stolen away right under your nose," Cal told her, his voice dripping with disdain. He laughed a very dark laugh.

"Jack will find me. He saved me from you once, and he will do it again!" Rose spit out between clenched teeth. _ I'm terrified, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let him see it!_

"Oh Sweet pea, I have no doubt he'll find you. In fact he should be on his way right about now. Do you wish to come with me to greet him?" Cal moved, allowing Rose to stand up. He motioned for her to leave the room, and just as she stepped in front of him, he grabbed the chloroform soaked rag and slapped it over her airways.

_**...**_

"This is it?" Jack stared at the door to the grand house as he asked the question. Before Ruth had time to answer, Lucas and another manservant both grabbed them, and quickly silenced their struggles the same way Cal had silenced Rose.

The men dragged them inside, before someone could notice. It was getting dark out, but there was still enough light to see if someone should look closely enough. Cal had just returned from Rose's room as they entered the house, depositing the unconscious pair on the floor. They stood to wait for their orders.

"Good. Put her in the guest bedroom and make sure to lock the door. Then go back outside and lock the shutters on the windows. As for him, I left enough rope for you to tie him up with in the room with Rose. Make sure he cannot get out of it once he comes to. And double check the ropes on her.

The men did as they were told.


	21. Get Off On The Pain

**A/N: Heads up, parts of this chapter are M. And you're gonna hate it. But when the story is all said and done...you will love it! **

Rose awoke first. She was nauseous, still feeling the affects of the chloroform. Noticing she was back in the bed, she attempted to sit up. Attempting to move her arms from above her head, she learned quickly that she couldn't. Her wrists were tied to the head board, and her ankles to the foot board. The rope was chaffing her delicate skin. Horror motivated her to fight the binds and get the hell out. She turned her head to look at the knots on the rope, hoping maybe she could wiggle her way out. Her eyes never made it to the rope. Against the wall, in a simple wooden chair, Jack was tied up as well.

"Jack! Jack!" Rose was afraid to yell, keeping her voice at a loud whisper. "Jack! Sweetheart, wake up!" Her heart was racing as she not only called out to her lover, but also fought against her bindings.

A low groan escaped Jack's throat, barely audible. As he slowly returned to a conscious state, he struggled with what happened. The last thing he remembered was walking down the street with Ruth.

"Jack!" His head whipped up. He was horrified at the sight in front of him. Rose was laying in a bed. A second later he realized she was tied to the bed. Acting on instinct, Jack moved to rise from the chair he was sitting on. He barely moved up an inch before he realized that he too, was tied down.

"Rose! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Why are we tied up?" Jack had a sudden flashback of being handcuffed to the pipe while the Titanic was sinking. He concluded in a second that Cal had a weird fetish for tying people up. "Rose, what the hell happened?" The whole time Jack was talking to her, he was attempting to loosen the ropes, burning his skin on them in the process.

"Jack, I'm fine, save for a bump on the head when he grabbed me. I woke up here and, son of a bitch this hurts!" Rose's wrists were beginning to burn as well. Taking a deep breath, she started over. "I woke up here, and I wasn't tied down. Then Cal came in. He said he wasn't going to hurt me, he wanted you and I was the bait. He wanted you to know what it was like to have something stolen away from you right under your nose," Rose told Jack, recalling the frightening things Cal said.

Cal stood just outside the door, a drink in his hand. He didn't need it, as he was already gone, both in terms of sobriety and mental health. He smirked to himself as he listened to the conversation. They were trying to break free of their bonds, but Cal knew how tight they were tied.

"Rose listen to me. I'm almost positive that Cal has your mother here as well. She was with me when his goons grabbed me, I'm sure they grabbed her too." Jack saw more fear cross Rose's face.

"Bastard," Rose mumbled. Her wrists were on fire, but she refused to stop fighting to free herself.

"Rose? What the hell is going on?" Jack let his hands drop for a moment, easing the sting.

"It's a long story Jack. Let's worry about getting out of here first and I promise we'll figure it out," Rose responded. Jack couldn't help but smile at her persistence and attitude. They both fell silent again, and continued to fight the ropes. Neither of them heard the doorknob turning, but they both noticed the door swinging open.

Jack looked up as Cal walked into the room. He was willing to die for Rose before, and he was just as willing now. "Cal, whatever you want with me, fine. Just let her go!" Cal merely chuckled.

"You have no idea what I want Dawson. I have more than most men could dream of. Why to begin with, I have more money than God himself. I have my father's steel business to take over when he retires next year. Though she may not love me, I have a beautiful wife who has given me an heir to Hockley Steel. But there is one thing I have never had." Cal turned to Rose, and walked over to her. "You've had her many times I'm sure. After all you stole her away from me."

"Jack didn't have to steal me." Rose's voice was calm, but the rest of her was terrified. Cal brought his face to Rose's level, smiling with that sick grin. "He knows how to treat a person. He loves me, and nothing you say or do will ever change that Cal."

Cal stood back straight again and walked slowly back over to Jack, his hands behind his back. "Do you know what it's like Jack? Do you know what it feels like to have something you cherish ripped away from you while you stand there helpless?"

Jack smirked at Cal. "I've never had to. That's the beauty of being a human being." Cal shrugged his jacket off and tossed it aside, then loosened his top button. "What are you going to do? Beat the shit out of me," Jack asked sarcastically.

"Emotionally, yes. You see Jack. I never had a chance to have Rose. She never had the chance to give it to me before you cam along. But tonight she will. And you will know what it is like to watch as I take her from you." Terror set in Jack's heart as he understood what Cal was saying. On the bed, Rose began to tremble at his words.

"You touch her once Cal, and that's all the incentive I need to kill you," Jack warned Cal as he turned back to Rose. Cal paused, but didn't turn.

"You'll be dead before you get the chance to Dawson." Cal unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants in one swift motion. Jack fought as hard as he could against the rope, sure his wrists were bleeding by now. He watched helplessly as Cal stroked Rose's face, before spotting Cal's pistol on the mantel, next to an empty drink glass.

"Oh my dear Rose. Sweetpea. I've waited many years for this," he whispered in her ear, just loud enough for Jack to hear. Rose cringed at his touch. She was certain her heart was going to burst out of her chest, it was pumping so hard. She closed her eyes tight, refusing to give Cal the satisfaction of eye contact. Rose felt the bed indent as Cal climbed on it, positioning himself above her.

"Rose! Hold onto my voice! I'm right here Rose," Jack called out to her. She turned her head towards Jack and forced herself to open her eyes. Seeing Jack eased her fear, if only slightly. "Rose. I love you." He was cut off by a sharp gasp from her as Cal made himself known. Rose's eyes snapped shut again. "No Rose! Do not close your eyes. Look at me Rose," Jack called to her. Rose obeyed and held back a gasp as she noticed Jack was now standing, having broken free from the rope. "I love you Rose. Do not let him put that fire out." Slowly Jack made his way over to the mantel. He kept talking to her, letting her know he was there. Jack was silent as a mouse as he reached for the gun. Cal was so absorbed in raping her that he didn't notice the sound of Jack's voice was traveling.

_The bastard will die for this_, Jack thought. The sight made Jack's head spin with anger and Cal's animalistic noises made his stomach churn with sorrow. Gingerly, inches at a time, Jack crept up behind Cal, and placed the barrel of the gun at the base of Cal's skull.

Jack cocked the gun. Cal heard it and froze.

"I would rather not splatter your blood and brains all over the woman I love. But so help me God I will if you do not get away from her now."


	22. Saving Rose

**A/N: I just couldn't be so mean and leave off with such a dramatic cliffhanger! I really hope you guys like this! And thanks again for reviews!**

Jack's finger was on the trigger. He couldn't remember the last time he'd shot a gun, but it had been awhile. And what he had shot was a shotgun, not a pistol, on a hunting trip with his dad. _Same thing_, he thought, _he's just as much of a dangerous animal as a mother bear_.

Jack circled around Cal's head, never putting the gun down. Cal realized the barrel was pointed directly at his temple. In desperation, Cal made a grab for the gun. Jack was too quick for him as he pulled the weapon away and backed up in an instant. Cal, in his drunken state lost his balance and ended up rolling off the bed.

"Get up," Jack demanded. Cal somehow managed to stumble to his feet. It was now his turn to be in fear for his life. While holding the gun on Cal, Jack leaned down to gently kiss Rose on the forehead. "Don't worry honey. I love you." Rose nodded. "Do you think if I untie one of these ropes you can get the rest?"

Rose nodded again. "Yes," she responded weakly. Her mind and body both had gone numb the moment Cal hit the floor. She watched as Jack continued to aim the gun at Cal, and without watching he was able to untie one of the ropes. Rose quickly began to work on the rest of them.

"You kidnap Rose. Then you kidnap me, and presumably Ruth. Then you tie us up." Despite his body shaking with fury, Jack managed to hold the gun steady as he said the next sentence. "You raped Rose! What kind of person does that? You are nothing but a cowardly monster."

Rose finally got the last rope off her ankle. She was shakey, but able to stand. Jack held his hand out for her. She took it and walked over to stand next to him. Cal's eyes darkened again, and Jack protectively moved Rose to stand behind him.

"What do you want with her now Dawson? She's ruined. You saw it. She didn't fight me off. She loved every second of it." Rose scoffed.

"It's kind of hard to fight someone off when you're tied down to the bed Cal." Jack gave her hand a small squeeze, proud of her fearlessness.

"It doesn't matter what you've done Cal. I still love her. I always have and I always will. You kept us apart for six years, and you will never get the chance to do that again."

The three of them never noticed Ruth standing in the doorway. Throughout the entire ordeal, she had managed to escape. Fortunately for her, Cal had not tied her down to anything, but instead simply locked the door. Also, Cal's menservants had retired for the evening, so they were not able to stop her from breaking through the door. She knew everything that had happened, as she appeared when Jack first held the gun to Cal's head.

"No matter what you do gutter rat, in the end I have won. Every time you attempt to even so much as touch her, she's going to think of me." Rose released Jack's hand and walked out from behind him, only to stand in front of him.

"Rose," Jack said cautiously. She didn't turn, remembering what happened last time she turned her back on Cal.

"I'm fine Jack," she told him, not sure she believed it. She hated Cal with every fiber of her being, and she wanted him to know it. "You may have forced yourself on me. But you have not won. In fact, neither of you have because I'm not some prize. Although Jack already knows that. The next time Jack touches me, kisses me, makes loves to me, he is all I will be thinking of. Jack knows how to treat me. Even if he was unable to kiss me again for the rest of his life because of what you've done, he would never leave me. He not only loves me for who I am, he's in love with me. And that Cal is something you will never be able to break or stop." Rose returned to Jack's side, but did not move to stand behind him again. Instead, she once again took his head and reached up to kiss his cheek.

Cal's fury broke through him. "Well then Dawson. Enjoy your little slut. I sure did. And maybe one day I will again."

Those were the last words that Caledon Hockley ever said. Blind rage ripped through Jack. He pushed Rose behind him again and pressed down on the trigger. The bullet flew fast. So fast Cal's life was over in less than ten seconds. The bullet hit him in his black heart, killing him instantly. There was very little blood, just enough to form a dark red circle on the front of his shirt.

Rose shrieked, mainly caused by the firing of the gun. Cal's lifeless body, which had slumped to the floor, did not scare her. Jack lowered the gun and wrapped his arms around Rose.

"Rose. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he told her as he showered her face in kisses. "How badly are you hurt?" Jack looked at her. He couldn't decide what emotion had settled into her eyes, as he'd seen almost every one pass through them tonight. "Oh God Rose, I love you so much!" He pulled her close again.

"Jack?" He quickly turned, ready to protect her all over again. He saw Ruth standing over Cal's body. Without thinking, Rose ran into her mother's arms, and Ruth happily embraced her. While hugging her, Ruth looked at Jack. "Take her to my doctor and have her checked out." Ruth quickly rattled off the address and Jack made a mental note. He was just about to speak, but Ruth beat him to it. "Give me the gun. As far as anyone needs to know, I walked in here and saw what was happening. Acting on a mother's instinct, I grabbed the gun from...where was it?" Jack nodded toward the mantel. "Right. I grabbed it and shot Cal in self defense. He heard me coming in and came after me. Is that understood?"

Jack nodded, unable to find the words to thank her. Rose looked at Ruth. "Come to our home after? Please mother." Ruth kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I will. I promise. Go, now." Jack reached forward and took Rose's hand again. "Ruth, I don't know how to thank you," he told her sincerely.

"Take care of her. That is thanks enough." Ruth motioned toward the door with her head, and Jack led Rose out of the room. Neither of them could remember the last time they were so grateful to meet the fresh air.


	23. The Road Ahead

Jack waited as patiently as he could, which was not very patient at all, just outside the door. His mind struggled to wrap itself around the past few hours. As Jack and Rose had walked to the address Ruth gave them, they both were silent, just grateful to make it out of the ordeal alive. But Rose's silence worried Jack, as it was deafening to him. He wanted to make sense of it all. He wanted to know how Cal had found them. However, he refused to push Rose into talking. He didn't even know what to say to begin with. He did realize that getting her to the doctor was the most important thing for the time being.

The clock on the wall ticked, and Jack found it extremely irritating. Although Rose hadn't said so, he saw a wave of relief on her face she found out that Dr. Palmer was a woman. Rose simply stated her name, and mentioned that her mother Ruth had sent her. Leading Rose and Jack through her home and back to her office, Dr. Palmer asked why she was here.

"I was raped," Rose had told the doctor plainly. Jack cringed at the words, blaming himself. But he was also surprised at the boldness in which Rose said it. She didn't stutter or fumble her words. Had Rose been a prude, the entire ordeal would have been swept under the rug and never brought up again. That's how most women of the day dealt with it. _Maybe_ they would go see a doctor, _maybe_ they would report it to the police, _maybe_ the attacker would be caught. Most women would go home, take a shower, and bottle their emotions inside. But not his Rose. Sure she was a proud woman, but not so proud that she would risk her physical and mental well being. Perhaps once upon a time ago she would have, but she had too much at stake to allow it to jeopardize her life.

Jack continued to stare at his hands as Rose was examined.

"You did the right thing, coming straight here," Dr. Palmer told her as she finished Rose's physical examination. "You can sit up if you wish," the doctor told Rose warmly. Rose did so. Her head spun slightly, but she took a couple of deep breaths and the feeling went away.

"Is there a chance I could get sick," Rose asked the doctor. She struggled to finish the question. "Or pregnant?" Dr. Palmer looked up from writing something on the chart and pulled a chair close to sit in front of Rose.

"There is always a chance of either. I will be giving you a ten day supply of penicillin. That will be more than sufficient enough to fight of any bacteria you may have contracted. As for pregnancy, is your menstrual cycle always regular?" Rose didn't even having to think about it as she answered the question.

"Like clockwork. In fact, it's due in four days." Dr. Palmer gave her a smile that calmed Rose's nerves.

"Then if you were to be pregnant, it wouldn't be by the man who raped you. However, your cycle may be delayed because of the stress you mind and body has gone through." Immediately Rose's heartbeat began to return to normal. Throughout everything in the past day, the idea that Cal could have gotten her pregnant weighed heavily on her mind.

Dr. Palmer stood and walked to the medicine cabinet. From there, she pulled a glass bottle full of pills, and a container with some kind of cream in it. Rose watched as she transferred some of the pills into a different container, and then the same with the cream. Dr. Palmer than returned to Rose's side with the medications.

"These are the penicillin. Take it once a day for ten days. This cream is nothing more than a moisturizer. But it will ease the sting and itching of the ropes burns on your wrists and ankles. I gave you some extra, since you explained to me that Jack was tied up as well." Rose took the medications and shoved them into her purse. As she was doing so, she had no idea how she had managed to maintain her purse throughout the ordeal. Maybe Jack had grabbed it on the way out and handed it to her without her noticing. She didn't realize that Dr. Palmer was talking to her until she called out her name. "Rose?"

Rose looked up. "Sorry, I was lost in thought," she replied.

"That's quite alright. I just wanted to ask you, do you know who attacked you?"

Rose sighed and decided to explain further on what had happened, or rather what Ruth had told her to say, as Jack began pacing back and forth just outside.

What could be taking so long, Jacked wondered. Just then, the door to the doctor's home opened. Ruth stepped in with two policemen following behind her. Jack saw the cops and temporarily panicked. Shit.

"Good evening Mr. Dawson, I'm George Carson and this is my partner Richard Jewett." Jack shook each hand as it was extended to him.

"Please call me Jack," he said simply. "What can I help you with?" Just as George was about to explain his presence, Dr. Palmer's door opened and Rose walked out.

The rest of the world went dark as Jack laid his eyes on Rose. "Rose!" Jack embraced her as if it was the last time. "Honey, are you alright?" Jack felt a tear slide down his face, but as he tucked his face into her wild curls, it was wiped away.

"Yes Jack. I'm fine." Jack looked doubtful, even though he tried his best not to. "I am Jack. Trust me." Rose then noticed her mother and the police standing behind Jack. "Mother! Are you alright?"

Ruth marveled at her daughter. She had been the victim and she was concerned on how her mother was doing. "I'm alright," Ruth responded. Ruth stepped forward and hugged not only Rose, but Jack as well. Richard cleared his throat, reminding them all of the police presence.

After the rest if the introductions were made, Richard began. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater explained what happened tonight. Now I understand that it has been a long and draining day for all of you, but if we could take your statement, we promise to be out of your hair."

"Does Rose have to do this now?" Jack protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

"If she's not feeling up to it, we will not push the issue tonight. However both of you would then be required to come to the police station in the morning and give your official statement." Rose turned and looked at Jack, and he saw her fire burning in her eyes.

"I want to do this now Jack. I just want this ordeal over and done with," Rose assured him.

Rose and Jack both told their stories separately. Rose explained everything to Officer Carson, while Jack did the same with Officer Jewett. They started with how they met, how each knew Cal, to Titanic's sinking and their six year separation. They each explained how they had found each other, and Rose explained how her mother found her and what she said. She explained her kidnapping and the things Cal had told her. She showed the officer her torn and bruised wrists and ankles, as did Jack. Finally Rose told George of how Cal raped her. She told them that Ruth had come in and Cal went after her. Ruth grabbed the Cal's gun from the mantel and fired. Jack too claimed the same thing, although his conscience nagged at him for it. It wasn't that he killed Cal that bothered him, it was allowing Ruth to take the fall for it.

After nearly an hour, the three of them were sitting in Dr. Palmer's living room drinking tea she had offered to them. The two policemen appeared after consulting with each other.

"Alright. All of the stories match up," Richard explained. He also explained that they had questioned the two men who had grabbed the trio in the course of the evening. Their stories too, had matched, up until the point were they had left for the evening.

"I don't think there will be any further action, as it does seem to sound like self defense," George added. "However, we would prefer it if none of you leave the city, just to be safe." His last statement sounded more official than suspicious, and the three of them relaxed. "You're all free to go," he added.


	24. Tears That Heal

Jack held Rose's hand tightly as they walked out the door. Ruth followed behind them. She looked at them in awe. Years ago her face was twisted in disgust by the sight, but now she simply smiled at the irony. More than anything she wanted to pick up the conversation she began with Rose almost twelve hours ago, before everything went all wrong.

"Mother." Rose calling her jolted her back to the here and now. "Are you coming to our home?" Ruth sighed. Her heart yearned to begin the process of making up for lost time. But looking at the couple, she realized they needed time alone. Time to heal together.

"I know I promised I would. However you two need to be together right now, just the two of you. I hope that's alright." Ruth also wanted a sound nights sleep in her own bed, but she kept that part to herself.

"Of course that's alright mother. We understand," Rose assured her mother. "But please come by in the next day or two," Rose asked her.

"I will," Ruth promised.

"Come on Ruth, we'll walk you home," Jack offered.

_**...**_

Rose closed the door to the apartment behind her. Exhausted, she leaned back against it. Her body was no longer numb, and she began to shake. Jack, slightly paranoid, returned from checking to make sure Cal didn't have yet another man stationed at the apartment to grab them. Upon seeing Rose, his heart broke.

He knelt down next to her, as she had slumped to the floor. Her face was in her hands, as if she could hold the tears and sobs in. "Rose," he said softly. He was fearful that touching her would frighten her. "Rose, I'm right here honey. Rose can you hear me?" Despite her body rocking with sobs, he was able to see her nod in response. Unable to help himself, he reached out and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. Instead of flinching away, Rose flung her arms around him, pulling him close.

"Jack. I'm sorry." Hearing her apologize sent a fresh batch of tears running down Jack's face. _She's blaming herself for everything. You cannot let her do this._

"Rose look at me. Look at me honey." He tenderly lifted her chin and she she brought her head up to make eye contact. "What do you to be sorry for, huh?"

"For being a blubbering, weepy mess," she responded weakly. Jack tried, but failed to hold back a small chuckle. Rose noticed. "What was that?"

For a brief second Jack was sure Rose was going to haul off and slug him, but she didn't. "Rose. You don't have to apologize for crying. You don't have to be sorry for anything at all. I was afraid you were blaming yourself for this whole night. I truly hope you aren't." Rose stroked Jack's cheek, wiping away some of his tears. She smiled and he smiled in response.

"I'll make you a deal Jack. I won't blame myself if you don't blame yourself." More tears ran down Jack's face as he marveled at her spirit.

"Rose, I'm just so sorry that I couldn't have protected you better," he confessed. He knew Rose didn't want to hear that, but he had to get the words out of his mouth. Rose took his face in her hands and looked at him with intensity.

"How could you have protected me Jack? Neither one of us saw this coming. We aren't a pair of psychics, we are regular people. It's not your fault that Cal is crazy. Was crazy. But he cannot hurt us anymore. He's dead Jack. If you start blaming yourself, I'm going to have to share in the blame. You jump, I jump remember?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah I remember." He pulled her back into a hug. "Rose? Do you think any differently of me?" Rose pulled away, looking confused. "I killed someone tonight. I mean I know that it was Cal and that he was hurting you, but he had a life, he had a family. We may have hated them, but they may have loved him."

"First of all Jack, yes I do think of you differently, but in a good way. I saw the lengths that you would go to to save me tonight. You _are not_ a killer. You were protecting me Jack. If we had just let him walk away, he would have come after us again, sooner or later. As for his family..." Rose paused. She really wanted to tell Jack that he probably did them a favor by getting rid of Cal. Then she was ashamed of herself for thinking such a thing. "Jack, do you remember what it felt like when you thought I was dead?"

"I thought my world had ended. I missed you so much." Jack realized where Rose was going with the question. "But overtime the pain eased. It never went away completely, and of course now I'll never know if it would have." He looked at Rose. "How did you get so damn smart," he asked her with a smile. She returned the smile.

"Life experiences," she replied simply. Suddenly she felt completely wiped out. She craved a bath and their bed. As if he could read her mind, Jack wiped the tears from his face and stood. He held out his hand, and Rose took it, pulling herself up from the floor. "Will you sit with me while I take a bath?"

"I wouldn't think of doing anything else. You're asleep on your feet, I don't need you falling asleep in a tub full of water," he teased. She playfully smacked his arm.

Holding hands, they went together into the bathroom. Jack took a seat on the floor next to the tub, and watched as Rose soaked in the bubbles for a few minutes. "Rose. Next time you take a bath, can I draw you?"

She looked lovingly into his eyes. "Jack. You can draw me anywhere, any place, any time. And you don't have to ask me either." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too Rose, so much." He continued to sit with her as she washed her body and her hair. Without being asked, he stood to help her out of the tub. Any other day he'd be naked with her in a matter of seconds. But after what she had been through, he didn't dare do anything further than help her keep her balance as she stepped out of the claw foot tub.

"I'm going to get our bed ready while you get dressed." Too tired to say anything, as the bath had completely relaxed her, Rose simply nodded. She dried her hair the best she could with a towel. Despite her weariness, Rose pulled a comb through the red snarls until every last knot was out. She slipped her nightgown over her head and left the bathroom. She walked into their bedroom and saw Jack had not only straightened out the covers on the bed, but he was also under them. She almost noticed that he was fast asleep.

Pulling back the blankets, she crawled under them and slipped her arm around Jack's torso. Rose wasn't even able to whisper that she loved him before she fell into a deep sleep as well.


	25. From Nightmares To Dreams

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you all liked where I went with this. I know some of you have been noticing that is acting goofy and not showing certain chapters. I don't know what's up with it, but it happened to me the other day. They'll all eventually show up! The ending of this chapter is running along the lines of an M rating. _A take-a-cold-shower-M rating._ So heads up!**

_"No! Get off of her! Leave her alone!" Jack struggled to get free from the ropes. He could feel a wetness that was no longer sweat. His wrists were bleeding, but he didn't care. As he pulled again, the ropes pulled against him, tightening. The circulation in his wrists was being cut off. The more he pulled, the more they cut into his flesh. "Rose," he cried out. His vision was blurred by his tears. Cal laughed at Jack's misery as he raped her. "Look at me Rose! Look at me, please!" Jack was relieved to see her turn and face him. Cal was not. Pissed that Jack was distracting Rose, he paused in his rhythm. _

_"You are a little slut aren't you?" Cal snapped at Rose. Suddenly, he raised his fist, and let it come crashing down onto Rose's face._

Jack sat straight up in bed. He was covered in a cold sweat, his shirt sticking to him.

"Jack?" Rose rolled over to face him, and saw him panting and trembling. "Jack!" Immediately she sat up to wrap her arms around him. "I'm right here Jack, it's alright."

_Rose is right here. It was only a nightmare. You killed Cal, he's not going to touch her again_. "I'm okay Rose. It was just a nasty dream." Jack wrapped his arms around her, and tried to slow his heartbeat.

Rose snuggled her head into his chest, reassuring him of her presence. "Do you want to tell me about it?" She could hear his heart pounding, but noticed that he had stopped trembling.

Jack stroked her back lightly with one hand, wondering how he got so damn lucky to have a woman like her. "It was just," he began, not knowing how to describe it to her. "It was horrible. Cal was," Jack suddenly didn't want to say what Cal had been doing. Even though the word had been tossed out a least a half dozen times since it happened, saying it felt awful. "Cal was attacking you like he was earlier tonight. I kept trying to break out of those damned ropes, but every time I pulled against them, they pulled back and just got tighter and tighter. I kept trying to call out to you, and when I finally got your attention, Cal began to beat you. That's when I woke up." He looked at Rose, and saw she was crying.

"Oh Jack. I'm so sorry." She brushed away a tear from his cheek. "I'd gladly kill that bastard again for causing you this kind of pain." Rose's words took Jack's breath away. "I mean that Jack, with everything I am. If I ever run into him in the afterlife, he'll be sorry." Jack let out a small laugh, and laid back down. Rose nuzzled up to his neck, slipped her hand underneath his shirt, and traced circles on his chest with her fingers.

"You know I don't think you'll have to worry about finding him in the afterlife," he told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"And why is that?" Rose had a feeling that Jack's answer would blow her away, make her laugh, or both.

"Only angels get to go Heaven. An angel Cal most certainly was not. He was more like..."

"The spawn of Satan," Rose offered helpfully. Jack laughed.

"Exactly." Rose's hand had stopped moving and it now laid flat, directly over his heart. "Do you have any idea how much your hand here relaxes me?"

Rose didn't answer, as she had once again fallen fast asleep.

_**...**_

Rose leaned over and grabbed Jack's pocket watch off the bedside table. _Five AM. Why can't I sleep?_ Next to her, Jack lay peacefully asleep. _Well almost peacefully, he does snore a bit_, she thought to herself.

Rose realized that she had never truly seen how beautiful he looked when he slept. She'd watched him before, but this time it was different. His hair was tousled around, his arm was extended up and covering part of his face, and she was almost certain that there was a tiny bit of drool on his chin. Still, he looked like an angel of love.

Cal's words echoed in her head, haunting her thoughts. _"You'll be dead before you get the chance to Dawson." That had been Cal's plan for vengeance. He was going to rape you while Jack watched. He wanted that to be Jack's last memory of you before he killed him. _

The realization that things could have very easily turned out that way hit her like falling into the icy ocean. _ "It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body." _ Just as Rose completed that thought, Jack rolled over, still asleep, and casually laid his arm over her hips. A rush of heat traveled up and down her spine.

Never before had Jack's touch affected her to this extent. She honestly didn't think it was possible, but right now she wanted Jack more than ever. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, his lips all over her mouth and body. She wanted them to run their fingers through each others' hair. She wanted to feel _alive._

"Jack, wake up. Jack!" She shook him gently, not feeling the slightest bit guilty for rousing him from such a peaceful sleep. Jack groaned, but still didn't open his eyes. _"Jack. Wake. Up." _ She knew she sounded somewhat, even extremely demanding, but she didn't care.

Jack's eyes fluttered open. "Rose? What's the matter honey?" Rose smiled a smile that Jack found incredibly sexy.

"Nothing." She crashed her lips to his, and he responded. Any and every thought that might have been in their brains disappeared. All that remained on their minds was a raw hunger to be with each other, to feel each other, and to love each other.

Rose pulled Jack on top of her, removing his shirt in the process. She completely ignored the buttons and just grabbed an opening and gave it a good yank. It was a successful yank, as it opened and she slid it down his down his shoulders before he caught hold of it and tossed it somewhere. Jack pulled her up just enough to push her nightgown up over her body before she grabbed it and pulled it over her head. Neither of them knew how or when Jack's shorts came off, but they too were gone.

Jack stared at Rose, giving her chills. "You're beautiful," was all he said before kissing her neck, making her moan. Rose was eager, and let him know by pressing her pelvis into his. He responded as she hoped he would. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and interlocked her ankles, pushing him deeper into her.

Rose's body was on fire as the first spasm hit her. She dug her nails into Jack's back, breaking the skin. He didn't flinch, but instead managed to roll them both over so she was straddling him. Instead of bending down to kiss him, Rose managed to hold herself straight up. Her head tilted back in ecstasy as Jack held her hips to balance her movements.

The groans escaping Rose's throat turned Jack on more than he thought was humanly possible. He felt another spasm rip through her body as she cried out in bliss. Knowing he couldn't hold back much longer, he pulled her down to him and put his lips to hers. Jack too found himself crying out as his body exploded and trembled.

Rose collapsed on top of him. Both of them were drenched with sweat, but they ignored that fact. Jack kept his arms wrapped around Rose, holding her as close to him as possible. Eventually their heartbeats slowed and their breathing became more steady.

"Wow. That was," Jack couldn't think of any words to describe it. _No word would even come close to describing it,_ he thought.

"Epic?" Rose giggled at her helpful word.

"Yes," Jack answered gratefully. Rose lifted her head to look into his eyes. Jack brushed away the curls from her face and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rose kissed him back before laying her head back onto his chest.

They fell asleep holding each other tighter than ever before.


	26. Making Peace With The Past

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! The main point I was trying to achieve in the last chapter was how it is completely natural for people to have sex after a time of tragedy or a brush with death. The sex wasn't just about two lovers not being able to keep their hands of one another. It was about comfort and reassurance.**

Jack woke up and wondered why he was chilled. Looking over he discovered why. Rose had stolen the blankets. Again. He didn't know what time it was, but he was quite sure it was sometime in the middle of the afternoon. He got out of bed quietly so as not to disturb Rose and quickly ducked into the bathroom. On his way back, he grabbed his shirt from the night before which had managed to land on the bureau. His shorts were no where in sight, so he grabbed a fresh pair out of the top drawer.

He looked over to Rose, and smiled at her peaceful sleep. Despite the rumble of hunger in his stomach, he simply tossed his clothes aside and climbed back into bed with her. Instead of fighting for a blanket, he had simply grabbed an extra from the closet. He tossed it over himself and pulled her close.

"You know, I wouldn't have objected to you getting under the blanket with me," Rose teased. She rolled over so she could face him.

Jack laughed. "I just didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful." He kissed her sweetly. "Although it would have served you right...waking me up in the middle of the night like that," he joked, feigning annoyance.

"First of all, it was five in the morning so it was not the middle of the night," Rose told him sarcastically, failing to hold back a giggle. He pulled her close to him, resting her head against his chest.

"Is there a second of all?"

Rose's tone turned serious. "No. I just needed you Jack. You, well we both could have easily died last night. I just got you back. If I lost you again..." her voice trailed off and tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, look at me. I'm right here. The only thing that would make me leave is if you shoved me out the door. You will not lose me Rose. I refuse to let that happen." He kissed her nose. He'd never done that before and it made her smile. "I love you Rose." Before she could respond he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Jack. Can I ask you something?" He moved so she could look at him.

"You can ask me whatever you want," he reassured her.

Rose sighed. The question had weighed heavily on her mind since last night. During some course of the evening, she had told the Jack what Dr. Palmer had told her about the possibilities of pregnancy. Not knowing how else to phrase it, she spit out the question. "What is Cal had gotten me pregnant?"

Jack's eyes widened with surprise. He recalled Rose telling him that it was highly unlikely, but he had considered the very same question. Brushing a curl from her face, he looked into her eyes. "Then we would have a baby. Not Cal's child, but ours. You'd be a mother, I'd be a father. We would love the baby unconditionally."

Jack's words touched Rose deeper down that she ever felt before. "Jack. You mean that," she said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement of truth.

"You know I mean it," he observed. "It doesn't take blood to make a family. It takes love. You know I loved Fabrizio like a brother. It didn't matter that we we from two different countries, spoke different languages, or looked nothing alike. He was my brother and my best friend all in one."

At a complete loss for words, Rose pulled him to her. He nuzzled her curls while she whispered, "I love you" into his ear. They held onto each other for a few moments until both of their stomachs grumbled.

Jack stood and held his hand out for Rose. "Come on, let's eat." Quickly, they dressed and made their way to the kitchen. Rose began to to get things together to prepare them something, when Jack gently placed his hands on her shoulders and made her walk backwards to a chair by the table. Just as Rose sat, there was a knock on the door. She didn't even have a chance to get up to answer it before Jack moved to do so. As he opened the door, he thanked his lucky stars that he and Rose were both decent.

"Hello Jack. How are you?" Jack was almost stunned into silence at Ruth's question.

"I'm as okay as I can be. Please come in," he said, gesturing with his hand for her to enter. "How are you Mrs. De-" Ruth held up a hand to silence him.

Ruth. And I'm fine. Where's Rose? How is she?" Rose walked into the sitting room as soon as the words left Ruth's mouth. They embraced. "How are you?"

Rose was about to say her first word when they all heard the front door open and shut quickly. Jack barely stood up to see who it was when Molly came rushing into the room. Upon seeing him, she hugged him.

"Jack! Rose! Thank God you're both alright!" Molly's eyes fell on Ruth, and although she was glad to see that she was alright as well, Molly was at a loss for words. "Ruth!" She looked from Ruth to Rose to Jack. "What the hell happened? There was an article in the afternoon post that Cal kidnapped all of you and then Ruth killed him." Molly sat in the chair that Jack had been sitting in, and he moved to rest on the arm of the sofa next to Rose and began to explain what actually happen, not the story that had made the papers.

"Dear Jesus," Molly whispered in shock. "So then the police let you go?" Ruth nodded.

"They had nothing to hold any of us on." Ruth turned to Rose and Jack. "I almost forgot! I spoke to Officer Carson today. He said there won't be any charges, so we have nothing to worry about." She then excused to herself to the bathroom.

"Rose? Are you and Ruth reconciling, so to speak," Molly asked her while Ruth was out of the room. Rose nodded.

"I wasn't so willing in the beginning, before she warned me about Cal. But then everything happened so fast, and she took the fall for Jack. She more than deserves the chance. And I can't lie, I've thought about her often since I left Philadelphia." Molly smiled.

"I know you did. You have a tendency to wear your heart on your sleeve even when you don't realize it." Just then Ruth came back into the room. "Jack, would you help me carry my bags up? I just kind of dropped them with the doorman downstairs and came running."

Jack kissed Rose's forehead before hopping off the armrest to go with Molly, knowing full well they were giving Ruth and Rose time to work things out in private.


	27. An Important Question

**A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews! If you haven't already, check out my new fic titled Our Kind Of Love.**

A week had passed since the entire ordeal with Cal. Rose and Ruth had enjoyed a long conversation, putting the past behind them. Ruth admitted fault to going along with Cal's idea that allowed Jack and Rose to believe each other to be dead. Rose found that she was no longer angry about it, as she and Jack were together. Over and over again Ruth apologized to both of them for all the pain they went through while apart and while together. After all of the apologies, forgiveness, and tears, Ruth extended an invitation to her home for the next day. There Jack and Rose had met her fiancé, John. Throughout the afternoon and well into the evening, they had shared pretty much everything there was to share about each other. At one point Jack looked over at Rose while she was laughing at a story John had told. He then recalled a box hidden in his dresser drawer with a ring in it.

That is what led him here today. With all of the bad static behind them, Jack and Ruth had a new found respect for each other. At one point during their day with Ruth and John, Ruth had pulled Jack aside to talk to him in private.

_"Jack. Throughout everything that has been said and done in the past few days, I fear I forgot to thank you." _

_"Ruth, there's no need to thank me."_

_"No Jack there is. You saved Rose's life more than once. She told me how the two of you met, and I had no idea that things were that horrid for her that she wanted to jump off the back of a ship. You not only talked her out of it, you pulled her over when she slipped off the railing. You saw her for who she really is. Never once did you give up on her. You managed to make her see how strong she is. You saved her from Cal and at the same time, got her on a lifeboat in the midst of a tragedy. I had no right to keep you apart from her. Thank you for loving my daughter."_

Jack smiled at the irony of the situation. He was surprised to find butterflies in his stomach as her rang the doorbell. The maid, Francesca was her name, answered the door. Upon seeing Jack, she smiled.

"Mr. Dawson! How good to see you! Where is Miss Rose?"

"It's good to see you too Francesca. Rose is actually at work right now. I'm here to speak to Ruth. Is she home?"

"Yes she is. She's in the sitting room. Come with me." Jack followed her and found Ruth reading a book. Seeing Jack, a feeling of fear passed through her.

"Jack! What are you doing here? Is Rose alright?" Jack couldn't hold back a smile at Ruth's needless worries.

"No Rose is fine. I've actually come to ask you a rather important question Ruth," Jack revealed. Ruth's worries left her, and she nodded.

"Please have a seat then. Would you like anything to drink?" Jack shook his head. "Well then what can I help you with?"

"Ruth. I love Rose with all of my heart. I want to build a life with her, have a family with her. I want to take her to see the world. I promise you I can take care of her both emotionally and financially. I want to marry her, and I'm here to ask you for her hand."

Ruth's eyes widened in surprise. For a few brief moments, she said nothing. Jack was sitting on pins and needles during the silence. Finally Ruth smiled.

"You have my blessing and them some Jack. I know how happy you are with each other, any fool could see it. I don't doubt that she would lack for anything, least of all love. I'd be proud to have you marry Rose."

_**...**_

Jack quickly put the sketch away that he had been working on when he saw Rose exit the office building. He stood to give her a quick kiss.

"You put that sketch away awfully quick. You're not drawing another nude woman are you Jack Dawson?" Jack smiled.

"Do you see any nude women around?" He made sure to keep a tight grip on the portfolio in case she made a grab for it, as she often did.

"I guess you have a point there. So what were you drawing?" Jack smiled sheepishly, knowing how much she would love it.

"You'll see when it's finished." Rose stuck out her bottom lip, pretending to pout. "I promise you'll love it. Come on, let's go to the park, it's a beautiful afternoon." He took her hand and they walked in silence to the park. Jack wondered if she could hear his heart beating with excitement and nerves.

"Why are you so quiet? Is something bothering you?" Rose didn't mind the silence they shared, but something seemed to be weighing heavily on his mind.

"No honey, not a thing is bothering me." Rose simply loved the pet name he called her at least a half dozen times a day. She wasn't convinced, but she wasn't going to push the issue. Even though they had never said anything about it, there was a mutual understanding between them. If something was bothering one of them, it was up to them to decide when to talk about.

They sat up against an ancient tree, enjoying it's shade. Jack surprised Rose by handing her his portfolio of drawings. "I thought I didn't get to see it until it's finished," she mentioned suspiciously.

Jack shrugged as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. "I want to see what you think of it so far." Rose leaned over and kissed him. As she opened the folder, Jack pulled the box with the ring out of his pocket. Rose's breath caught in her throat.

The drawing was her left hand draped over the stem of a rose. On her finger was a ring she knew she had never seen before. But judging by what finger the ring was on, she was about to have that ring. She looked to Jack, who was smiling.

"Rose. I love you. You are my life. Will you marry me?" Tears of joy were streaming down both of their faces. Rose smiled with awe as Jack popped the box open.

"I think you already know the answer to that Jack, but I'll say it anyway. Yes! I will marry you!" Jack took her hand and slid the ring on her finger before pressing his lips to hers.


	28. Rose's Joy

**A/N: I know! There was a long lull here and for that I beg your forgiveness! I just got really sucked up into my other fic Our Kind Of Love and it took over my brain for a little while. Hope it was worth the wait!**

"Wow Rose, that dress is beautiful! And you look stunning in it," Molly exclaimed. Rose didn't think it was possible, but her grin spread even wider on her face.

"Thanks Molly. You don't think it's too revealing," Rose wondered. The neckline took a dive into her cleavage, but Rose had fallen in love with it.

"First of all Rose, it doesn't matter what I think, it's your day. And second of all, is there really a part of you that Jack hasn't seen? This dress will drive Jack crazy though." Rose felt her cheeks redden.

"You're right Molly. It is my day. Speaking of which, I have a rather important question for you." There was a knock on the door, and Rose opened it to let her mother in. After seeing Rose in her dress, it took Ruth a moment to compose herself.

"Rose...you look...amazing." Rose squinted her eyes at her mother, not completely believing her. "It's not a style I would pick out, but Rose, you look so lovely in this dress."

"Thank you mother. I'm glad you could make it over this afternoon. I was just about to ask Molly something, and I have something I need to ask of you as well." Ruth followed Rose into the living room. Rose knew she should get out of the dress, but she simply didn't want to.

"Well Rose, what's on your mind," Molly inquired.

"Well since Jack and I are marrying before you leave for France, we both would love it if you could be my matron of honor," Rose told her. Molly's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas as she hugged Rose.

"Of course I would! Nothing would make me happier!" Rose saw Molly had tears of joy in the corner of her eyes, which brought some tears to her own.

"And mother. I know it's a little, well very nontraditional, but I was hoping you would give me away." Ruth was completely taken by surprise at the request. Her and John had already offered to host the wedding at their home, which they refused to take no for an answer too.

"Rose! I'm speechless, I really am," Ruth confessed.

"That's a first," Molly quipped. Ruth knew she meant nothing by it, and simply laughed at the joke, as did Rose.

"Yes Rose, I will. Thank you so much for wanting me to be part of your day." As Ruth stood to give Rose a hug, they heard the key in the look. Instead of hugging her mother, Rose lifted her skirts and flew to the door just as the knob began to turn and pressed her body against it.

"You cannot come in Jack," she cried.

"Why not? You don't have another young man in there do you," he joked.

"Jack Dawson, if you are implying that Rose loves anyone else, I will come out there and whip you," Molly hollered loud enough for him to hear. Ruth laughed, wondering why she had disliked Molly so much before. She was like a breath of fresh air.

"Look sweetheart, I'm trying on my wedding gown, and it's bad luck if you see me in it before the wedding," Rose told him through the closed door. "Give me a few minutes to get out of it."

"Don't you think we've had all the bad luck possible," Jack questioned.

"I'm not taking chances Jack, not when it comes to us," she replied. Jack smiled, knowing it was a losing battle.

"Alright, I guess I can wait love," he assured her. "But hurry, I have a surprise for you!"

As quickly as possible, Ruth unbuttoned the dress for Rose, before tossing her another one to put on. Molly hung the dress neatly on the hanger, before taking it to her closet where it would remain until their wedding day. Rose quickly opened the door, her eyes wide with shock.

"Frank!" Rose didn't know how, but somehow Jack had tracked down her old friend and former boss from Denver. She gave him a huge hug. "You are the last person I expected to see here! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright Rose. Never had to go off to Europe, but the theater just isn't the same without you there," he told her. "So I hear that you are going to marry this lucky fellow in just a few days?"

Rose smiled. "Yes I am. How did you find Frank, Jack?" She hugged him, so grateful.

"Well I must confess, Molly helped. I just recalled everything you had told me about him and how he was very dear to you. Molly's the one who got in touch with him, I just picked him up at the train station honey." A single tear escaped Rose's eye, which Jack quickly wiped away. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Thank you Jack. Thank you so much!" Again, she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're welcome. Nothing makes me happier than your smile," he told her. "Do you remember me telling you about my friend Bart from Chicago?" Rose nodded, recalling the story of how Jack got his job at the docks.

"He'll be here tomorrow, with his wife Tina," Jack told her joyfully.

"Oh Jack, that is so great! Everyone we love will be here!" Rose was so excited. At one point in her life, she felt so alone. It had been as if she was standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming, and no one bothered to look up. Now, her friends and family would be there to witness her marry the only man she would ever love.

She had reconnected with her mother and enjoyed John's company and sense of humor. Not knowing when of if she'd ever see Frank again, Jack and Molly had surprised her with his visit. Jack's friends from Chicago were on their way. Even Molly's children, Lawrence and Catherine were coming with their respective families for the wedding.

Realizing that by this time next week, she would be Mrs. Jack Dawson, joy spread over Rose like warm blanket on a winter day.


	29. Wedding Bells

"Rose honey?" Rose turned to look at Jack. Beside her was a small suitcase. She was packing just a few things to take with her to her mother's for the night. "Come here. I have something I want to give you."

"Jack, you've already given me everything I could want. What else could there be?" But as she spoke, she sat next to him on the bed. Jack leaned over and kissed her.

"Just close your eyes and give me your wrist," he instructed. Both of their wounds from the ropes had healed. Not completely, they knew there would be some scarring there for awhile, but the wounds were no longer scabbed up and bruised. Rose did as Jack said and extended one of her arms. Smiling, Jack gently placed a simple pearl bracelet on it.

"Can I look now?"

"Yes." Rose opened her eyes and let out a small gasp at the bracelets Jack had given her.

"I know there's some silly tradition about the bride having something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Well this is your something old."

"Jack, it's beautiful. Where did it come from?" She didn't know what to look at, the simple jewelry, or Jack's face.

"It belonged to my mother." As he spoke, he twirled his fingers in her hair. "My father gave it to her as her something new for their wedding." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Jack, I don't know what to say except for thank you. I love you so much." She pulled him into a kiss, which got very passionate, very quickly.

"Do you really have to leave right now? I mean, it's only five. Technically I have seven more hours before our wedding day," Jack whispered in her ear between kisses. Rose pushed him down on the bed, kissing him deeper.

"It would be a pity to let that time go to waste," she agreed.

_**...**_

Rose's heart began to flutter before she even opened her eyes. Today was her wedding day. She was marrying Jack. She was going to become Rose Dawson. Any and all troubles from her past were far behind her. Not only was Cal dead and buried, but his father Nathan was so distraught over it that he ended up dieing from a heart attack. At least that was what she had read in the newspaper one morning last week. Rose had reconciled with her mother, and they were using that foundation to build a loving mother daughter relationship. Never in her wildest dreams did Rose imagine it would happen.

Finally, Rose opened her eyes, enjoying the sun streaming through the windows for once. It took her a moment to remember that she had slept in a guest bedroom at Ruth's, holding on to the legend that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Molly had stayed over as well, just down the hall. Jack stayed at the apartment, along with Frank and Bart. Glancing at the grandfather clock against the wall, she was happy to see she had risen long enough to take a relaxing bubble bath. Grabbing only a robe, she hurried into the bathroom to do so. She couldn't remember a time she had felt so at peace. She'd heard that most brides were a bundle of nerves on their wedding days. Rose didn't understand why. Her nerves were excited, but quiet. Leaning her head back against the tub, she began to daydream of the life her and Jack were going to have.

_**...**_

Jack turned over in bed. On any other day, he may have panicked at the empty feel to it. But he knew Rose was safe at her mother's, waiting to marry him. He just hated how cold the bed felt without her in it. It was rare for them to wake up at separate times. Even if they did, they usually stayed in bed until it was absolutley necessary to get up.

Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He thought of their love making last night. Rose had told him after, when they lying naked in each others' arms, how much she hated that six years of passion like that was robbed. Kissing her curls, he swore he'd spend the rest of his life making up for it.

Throwing on his trousers and a shirt, he stepped out into the living room, finding Bart and Frank still asleep on the sofas. He was pleased that both of them had come, even more pleased that Bart agreed to be his best man. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note, promising his return briefly. Grabbing his portfolio, he walked briskly to the nearby park. His nerves were jumping all over the place in excitement. Falling inside of a drawing for a mere half hour proved to calm them down.

_**...**_

"Rose, you look stunning," Molly told her. The hours had passed quickly and the afternoon had appeared as if out of no where. Rose was in her gown, and felt like a princess. Her hair hung loose, as Jack always favored it that way. Molly handed her a small package. "You're something borrowed," she told her.

Rose opened the box quickly, smiling. "Oh my God Molly, they're perfect!" Inside were a set of diamond earrings. They were simple studs, but elegant. Rose wasted no time placing them in her lobes, thanking Molly a million times over as she did so.

"Oh Rose, it's no trouble at all," Molly assured her, hugging her. Ruth came into the room at that moment, holding something in her hand.

"Mother, what is that?" Rose had a fairly certain idea of what it was, but to see her mother holding it was unbelievable. Ruth smiled, somewhat devilishly.

"Well first of all, it's your something new. But more importantly, you didn't think I would allow my daughter to get married without a proper wedding garter did you?" Molly and Rose both let out a laugh.

"Rose, is this your same mother who boarded the Titanic," Molly asked, jokingly. Rose shook her head.

"I often wonder the same thing myself Molly. Thank you mother." Rose embraced her mother joyfully.

"You're welcome darling. Now come on, sit so I can put this on you." Rose sat in the closet chair and hiked up her dress, allowing Ruth to easily slide the garter into place. "There you're all set. You have something old, new, borrowed," Ruth paused. "What about your something blue?"

Rose's eyes twinkled. She was actually quiet nervous about her mother's reaction to her choice of blue. Instead of replying, she simply walked over to her small suitcase and pulled out the necklace. Molly wasn't surprised at all, but Ruth gasped.

"All this time you had it!" Then she laughed. "Do you have any idea how many times I had to listen to Cal complain about losing this?"

"I can only imagine. Will you put it on for me please?" Ruth took the necklace, and hooked the clasp around Rose's neck quickly. Rose hadn't looked at the necklace once since Jack returned. It wasn't until she was going threw her jewelry box the other day that she saw it and decided to wear it.

"Well Rose, are you ready to get married," Molly asked. Rose felt her heart leap at the question and nodded.

_**...**_

Jack was finding himself growing more and more irritated at the damned tie he was wearing. And his overcoat was killing him in the warm afternoon sun. _Why in hell did I decide to wear this?_ Rose had insisted that he didn't have to borrow a tuxedo, but Jack wanted the day to be perfect for her. However, a hot, sweaty, itchy groom was not going to work. Knowing he had only a few seconds before Rose appeared in the small courtyard, he took action. Quickly he untied the tie and shed his coat, tossing them off to the side. He looked much like he did the night he and Rose danced in third class.

And that was the thought the first entered Rose's mind when she saw him. Though it seemed a painstaking eternity before she stood beside him, it took less than thirty seconds for Ruth to walk her daughter to him, and place Rose's hand in his.

Gazing at each other, Rose and Jack barely heard the words of the judge who performed the ceremony. They made out the words 'written their own vows,' and spoke to each other.

"Rose. Honey. Never in a million years did I imagine I would be so lucky as to marry someone like you. You are perfect in every way. I love everything about you. Your fire, your spirit, your head strong, stubbornness. I wouldn't change a single thing. I promise you that I will love you with all that I am and all that I have. I'm yours Rose, now and forever."

"Jack, my sweetheart. You have saved me in every way that a woman can be saved. Some days I believe I don't deserve you, but I won't turn down the blessing I've been given. That blessing is your love. For so many years I felt lost within myself. But then you came along and helped me find who I was. I swear I will love you with every last bit of myself. I'm yours Jack, now and forever."

The judge asked for the rings, and as Jack slid Rose's on her finger, he finally noticed that Rose was wearing the necklace. He felt a warmness in his heart, recalling the importance the necklace held for them. Rose slid the ring on Jack's finger, smiling at the sight of the simple gold band.

Hands clasped, the turned to the judge. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jack and Rose wrapped their arms around each other and locked lips for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Dawson.


	30. My Husband, My Wife

Rose could have danced in Jack's arms all night. Her smile was permanently plastered on her face. She'd felt joy before, but the joy of being Jack's wife was the ultimate high.

"So where are you going to go on your honeymoon?" The question came from Frank, who was sitting with Ruth. Rose was shocked to hear them discussing her former job out in Denver.

"Well after my mother and John get married in a couple weeks, Jack and I are heading out for the horizon. We're going to spend some time in Chicago with Bart and make our way out to Santa Monica. Of course we'll be visiting you in Denver as well." Rose took a long sip of the champagne, something she had not had since Jack had joined them in first class for dinner.

"After that, we're on God's good humor," Jack said, walking up behind her. Ruth smiled to herself, remembering she asked him last time how he had means to travel. Although she hadn't pried into her daughter's financial affairs, she was confident that Rose could take care of herself. After all, she had being doing so all this time.

"Now why the hell are ya'll sitting there and not dancing?" Molly threw an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Come on Jack, let's go." Jack didn't even get a chance to protest before Molly pulled him away.

Rose laughed as she watched Jack and Molly dance around like fools. Everything had been perfect today. "What do you say Rose? May I have a dance with someone I already consider a daughter," John asked her. Rose took John's hand and allowed him to lead her in a dance.

The afternoon wound down into night. Rose and Jack were exhausted, and Rose had somehow managed to drink just a little too much champagne. Calling it a night, they exchanged good-byes with everyone. Ruth and John had extended an invitation to Molly, Bart, and Frank for the night, allowing the newlyweds a night to themselves.

Jack dug the apartment keys out of his pocket and searched for the right one. Leaning against the wall, her eyes twinkling, Rose reached out and began to unbutton his shirt as he slid the key in the lock. Except it wouldn't go in, it was the wrong key.

"Rose, you're distracting me," he teased her. "Not that I really mind what you're doing," he said with a sigh. He loved the way she stroked his bare chest. Finally, Jack found the right key and threw the door open. Before Rose could react, he knocked her off her feet and scooped her up, almost losing his balance in the process.

"Why Jack, be careful. One might think you're drunk," she teased with a giggle. He carried his bride across the threshold, kissing her.

"I am. But it's not the champagne that's getting to me." He kicked the door shut behind him and Rose allowed herself to slip from his hold. "It's the thought of making love to my wife that's driving me insane."

Rose kissed him lightly. "Stay here," she ordered before disappearing into the bedroom.

"Oh that's just cruel," he hollered after her. He laughed to himself, unbuttoning the last few buttons of his shirt. He untucked it from his trousers and tossed it to the side. Jack stood there, rather impatiently, waiting for Rose to call out to him.

But she never did. Instead she appeared in the doorway, wearing a red see through robe. She didn't tie it, but let it hang open. It took Jack less than ten seconds to cross the apartment to reach her. He took her in his arms and kissed her, making her dizzy.

"I take it my husband likes this?" Jack grinned before kissing her again.

"Your husband likes it more than you can think," he told her before she pulled him onto the bed with her.

...

The next two weeks flew by for Jack and Rose. She had quit her job a week ago, wanting to take in New York City with Jack. No matter what they did, everyday they enjoyed a picnic in the park. Together the developed a new habit. Jack would sit cross legged with his portfolio, sketching whatever caught his fancy. Rose would sit the same way, reading a book or writing in her journal. But they always sat back to back, propping each other up.

Ruth's wedding to John was as simple and as magnificent as Rose's was. More people had attended however, since they were both well known in the city. The wedding had been planned for months of course, but Ruth got both Molly and Rose fitted for bridesmaids dresses in record time. She also paid for Jack to not just rent a tuxedo, but own one. He'd put up a small protest, insisting he'd never wear it again. But Ruth refused to take no for an answer. In the end he conceded loss and thanked her.

When the evening ended, Jack realized that this was it. Ruth and John would be leaving tomorrow for their honeymoon and then moving to Atlanta. Molly was leaving for France the day after. And he was taking his Rose out to the horizon. He never imagined he'd be in this circle of friends and family. While everyone was talking at once, he thanked his lucky stars for the life he'd been given.


	31. Begin Our Lives

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hope I made it worth it!**

Jack stared out the train window as the countryside flew by. Occasionally the landscape would be dotted with a train depot or a small town. But traveling through the Rocky Mountains, signs of life were few and far between. Rose's head lay on his shoulder, her eyes closed. He smiled to himself, recalling the past few months.

Saying good-bye to his new family proved harder than he thought. He grew to love them more everyday. His farewells to Ruth and John had been simple, but difficult. After all, Ruth had taken the fall for Cal's death unselfishly. Time had indeed changed her from a high class society woman to a loving mother and friend. The farewell to Molly had been even harder. Molly who had taken Rose under her wing and loved her as if she was her own daughter. Molly had arranged for Jack to come home early from the war so he and Rose could reunite and live their lives together. Molly reminded him of his own mother, and it made them closer. Good-byes were hard, but temporary she had told him.

Now he and Rose were living a life they had talked about years ago aboard Titanic. They visited Chicago and Jack loved showing her everything he had seen and more. He worked with Bart for a few weeks, earning more money. They were financially secure, but extra cash never hurt. Then traveled to Denver, visiting with Frank. Although it hadn't been planned, they stayed for two months. Frank had just begun working on a new play, and Rose decided to design the set and assist him in directing. Jack was blown away by her ability to take charge. He was even more impressed reading about her in a local paper, praising her theatrical abilities.

Now they were heading to sunny California. The summer had faded into fall, and winter was fast approaching. They didn't know how long they would visit there, or if it would become their home.

_**...**_

When Rose saw Santa Monica, it became love at first sight. The pier was full of life and excitement, it's roller coaster running full speed. The screams of the riders could be heard from a distance.

"Jack, it's amazing! Come on," she said pulling his hand. "Let's find a place to sleep and go get some drink beer."

Jack laughed, allowing her to pull him along. He had to watch were she was walking because she wasn't paying a damn bit of attention. She was too involved with seeing everything around her. They found a cheap, but nice hotel room. It was overlooking the beach, which Rose loved. She stood at the window, staring out at the water when she felt Jack's arms around her.

"Do you love it?" She turned in his arms and kissed his lips.

"Jack, I love it more than I could have ever imagined. It's so magical here. And I love you for bringing me."

"I told you I would didn't I?" She giggled, and he kissed her again. "Just because the ship sunk and we were kept apart for six years, doesn't mean I'll break a promise to you."

He pulled her close and looked out the window. He saw a man walking two horses down the beach. He couldn't wait to see Rose ride a horse like a man. He thought of something else and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Well you see that guy over there with the two horses?" Rose's eyes widened.

"Oh Jack can we?"

"Of course honey. But I was just thinking if you're going to ride like a man, you need to perfect the art of spitting like a man," Jack said, laughing.

Rose slapped his arm. "So you can teach me. After we ride the horses." She opened her suitcase and pulled out a change of clothes. They were Jack's trousers and shirt. "I'm not riding a horse in a skirt."

Jack smiled at her determination. Without being asked, Jack went to her and helped her unbutton her dress. Rose shivered as his fingers grazed her bare skin. All thoughts of horseback riding, spitting, and roller coasters vacated her mind.

Hours later, they both laid awake. They hadn't left the room since they walked in. Instead they made love over and over until they were both breathless. Instead of sleeping, they found themselves wide awake. Despite skipping dinner, neither were hungry.

Rose's heart pounded in her own ears, as she thought about what Jack had just said.

"Rose, honey? Are you okay?" He stroked her cheek, gazing into her eyes.

"I just...Jack...can you repeat what you just said?" There was joy and fear in her voice all at the same time. Was she so in love she was hearing things?

"Rose," he began. The first time he said it, it was simple. This time he elaborated. "There has always been such a fire in you. I've never seen it fade, but I have seen it burn brighter. I've been damn near blinded by it since we stepped off the train. Would you like to make Santa Monica our home?"

All doubts left her mind as she threw her arms around Jack. "Yes!" Rose screamed her answer. "I know we just got here, and I know it's crazy, but-"

"You trust it," Jack finished her sentence for her.


	32. Coming Full Circle

**A/N: This is the end of Without You. *tear* But I'm still working on Our Kind Of Love and will continue to do so until I find an epic way to end it. Which won't be for a long time. :) Thank you everyone for the reviews and make sure add me to author alert, as I have a bunch of short stories roaming around in my head that will be coming to a computer screen near you!**

Rose laughed, her curls blowing wildly in the breeze. She cast a quick glance behind her and saw she had truly left Jack to eat her dust. She leaned forward on her horse, urging him to go faster. _My horse_, she thought to herself, amazed.

Jack and Rose had been in Santa Monica for a year now. They both had jobs, and loved every moment of life. Jack, wanting to support Rose on a decent wage, even though they had plenty of cash in the bank, got a job at the docks. It was pretty much the same as his job in Chicago. But unlike Chicago, he didn't work from sunrise to sunset. Instead, he worked a normal nine to five shift. He also had the luxury of enjoying his lunch break with Rose every afternoon. Jack still sold sketches. Rose asked him why he didn't make a full time job out of it. Jack simply told her he drew for himself, selling the drawings were merely a bonus.

Rose on the other hand stumbled into her job quite by accident. She had been at the park one afternoon when she noticed a little boy, age seven, sitting by a tree and crying. Worried for the child, and touched by his tears, she approached him. He was lost. He had been playing with his older cousin, who decided to play a mean trick and ditch the boy to go play with his friends. After calming the boy down, who had been sitting by the tree for three hours, Rose bought him something to eat. Finally, Rose asked him if he knew were he lived. The boy, whose name was Adam, didn't know his address. Through trial and error, Rose led him down the streets of Santa Monica. Adam was familiar with his surroundings and eventually Rose was able to help him find his way home. Adam took to Rose like a bee to a flower, and Rose felt the same way. His father was a single man who worked long hours to support not only Adam, but Adam's younger siblings. Daniel, Adam's father offered Rose a job as a nanny. He couldn't pay her much, but Rose didn't mind. They switched weeks; one week Rose would stay at Daniel's home until he returned from work, and the next week, Daniel would drop the children off and pick them up.

But today was Sunday. Jack and Rose's favorite day of the week. Every Sunday since the time they arrived here, they went horseback riding in the surf. The beaches were mostly empty, as most families attended church and still followed the custom of not doing anything but sit around and stare at each other all day. Rose always chose the same horse from the nearby stables. At first she was nervous getting on the horse. Jack instructed her to not let the animal sense her fear. She didn't and within ten minutes, she was galloping Cactus through the small waves. Rose and horse fell in love with each other. Rose started getting here earlier and would brush him before assembling his tack. She feed him carrots, apples, or whatever else she could think of and he'd nuzzle her. Seeing this love, Jack talked to the stable owner and bought Cactus. He was her horse now.

"Jesus Rose! When did you learn to ride like that?" Jack had finally caught up with her. The horse he was on just wouldn't hold still, and kept pulling his head. Jack knew the horse was urging to reach the beach grass a few feet away.

"I have no idea. You're the one who told me I was a natural." Rose led Cactus to the beach grass, Jack following. She threw her leg behind her and slid off the saddle.

"You are. Maybe too natural." Jack jumped down and grabbed her around her waist. He kissed her hard and deeply. "It frightens me a little," he joked. Together they sat in the sand while the horses grazed. "Are you happy here Rose?"

She looked at him, eyebrow cocked. "Of course I am Jack! I have a job that I love, a beautiful horse. I can see the beach from my window, it's sunny every damn day. And there's something else, but I can't seem to remember it at the moment," she teased.

"Silly girl." He stretched out and laid his head in her lap and gazed up at her. "Could it be your husband perhaps?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Must be," she said nonchalantly. Jack laughed. They sat there for awhile in silence, soaking up the sun. Rose had long ago stopped wearing hats. Her delicate skin handled the sun very well. She was no longer pale, but had a slight tan. The sun had brought out a few freckles on her face, which Jack found adorable. Jack himself had a very deep tan. Although it never got very hot, there were days in the summer where he'd work without a shirt on.

Santa Monica had become their own heaven.

_**...**_

Rose couldn't believe her ears. She had been suspecting, as she not only missed her menstrual cycle, but had also been nauseous and tired for the past few weeks.

"Are you sure?" The doctor chuckled warmly.

"Quite. You're with child Mrs. Dawson. From my estimate, between six to eight weeks along." Rose had tears in her eyes, thinking of Jack's excitement.

Excited didn't even come close to describing it when she told him. Jack whooped and hollered before embracing her to him. "We're having a baby," he whispered into her ear. "I love you."

Rose soon discovered how much she loved being pregnant. Once the exhaustion and morning sickness phase passed, she felt energetic and very pleased with herself. She and Jack had taken precautions, as they were not quite ready to have children. Then one day, out the blue they ended up discussing the topic. They both knew getting pregnant was simple to do, but not an exact science. Somehow within the first month of trying, Rose got pregnant. She suspected Jack was pleased with himself as well.

Rose worked up until two weeks from her due date. Daniel had contacted his niece in Arizona and she agreed to cover for Rose until she was ready to return to work. Daniel's niece Sandra and Rose became fast friends much to their mutual surprise. Sandra would bring the children by for an hour or so each day, as Rose discovered how much she missed them. It was very fortunate, because as Sandra was preparing the children to leave one afternoon, Rose's water broke. She sent Adam, the oldest and Rose's favorite (although she'd never admit that to anyone) to get Jack and the younger two, Anne and Paul, to get the doctor.

Rose's doctor was very open minded, and allowed Jack to remain in the room throughout labor and delivery. Rose was positive she was going to have to insist on the idea, but the doctor simply said, "Not a problem," when she asked the first time.

Rose screamed and squeezed Jack's hand with all her might as she shoved the baby out. A tiny cry filled the room, and tears formed in Jack's and Rose's eyes. It was a little baby girl. Her head was very bald, not a single hair could be found. She had Rose's face, but Jack's haunting blue eyes.

No names had been picked out yet, but that didn't matter. Rose cuddled her newborn child and kissed her forehead. The pain had been forgotten as she handed their daughter to Jack. As she was admiring her husband holding their baby, another contraction suddenly hit her and she groaned. Jack looked at her with great concern.

"Rose, honey? What's the matter?" Rose breathed her way through the pain as the doctor pulled out this stethoscope and placed it to Rose's belly.

"Well, I'll be damned," the doctor exclaimed. He looked to Rose and Jack. "There's another heartbeat."

"What?" Jack and Rose said the word in unison.

"You're having twins. I can't believe this. The entire pregnancy, I only picked up one heartbeat, but there's definitely another baby in there."

Though in shock, Jack walked over to the crib in the corner of the room, and placed the infant in there. He knew his children were going to be great, as his daughter was sleeping already. He quickly returned to Rose's side, as she prepared to push out their second child.

Though the labor had been hard, the second delivery went much quicker. Rose was exhausted, but found the strength to push her daughter's twin sibling out. It was a boy. Jack leaned over and kissed her forward. "We have one of each now. We don't need anymore," Rose joked.

Their son looked just the same as their daughter. Rose had been hoping for a baby with a head full of hair, but there was something about the chubby little bald headed babies that made her heart soar.

_**...**_

"Mom! Fabri pulled my hair!" Rose rolled her eyes. Her children were five now, and as fiery as a nest of mad hornets.

"Fabrizio Tommy Dawson! What have I told you about pulling your sister's hair?" Rose hated the discipline part of parenting. However, after becoming her mother, she had found a new respect for her own mother.

Her son looked down at the floor. "Not to do it," he said sullenly. Jack walked into the door and Maggie ran into his arms.

"Daddy's home!" He scooped her up and swung her around. Rose smiled. Maggie was a complete and total daddy's girl. Her hair was blond when it grew in, but was now taking on a reddish tint. Fabri's hair had come in Jack's shade of blond and still remained that way.

"How's my favorite girls?" Jack dropped a kiss on Maggie's cheek before putting her back down. He wrapped his arms around Rose and gave her a kiss. They laughed when they heard both children go "Ewwww."

"I missed you honey," Jack told her. He turned to his son and daughter. "Hey, Andy and Laura down the street wanted to know if you can go over there and play with them. Their dad just built them a neat tree house." Rose smiled, knowing she'd have some long overdue alone time with Jack.

Before they knew it, Fabri and Maggie had run off to play with the neighbors and Jack turned to Rose. "We need to discuss something important," she told him. "Those two went almost three weeks before we settled on names for them."

Jack laughed and rubbed Rose's swollen stomach. She was seven months along now. They were quite sure this time there was only one baby in there, as she was much smaller than last time. After much discussion of baby names, the had settled on naming their son after two dear friends they had lost, Fabrizio and Tommy. They were still stumped on naming their daughter until Molly had come to visit. Jack handed her the baby and simply said her name was Margaret, but Maggie for short so they wouldn't confuse the two. When Molly asked what Maggie's middle name was, Rose casually threw out her mother's name. Just like that, her daughter's name was Margaret Ruth Dawson.

Instead of responding, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "We have time for that honey. Maybe we'll let Fabri and Maggie pick out a name. I have other plans for us while their gone."

Rose's heartbeat quickened and she let out a giggle as Jack led her to their room.


End file.
